Untainted Madness
by Nexusdragon
Summary: Drakken is sick of Kim Possible ruining his plans. So he decides to recruit a third in command. But this third in command seems very interested in Shego. It gets better if you can make it through the first chapter. Some Kigo. Please read and review.
1. It begins

Untainted Madness

This story takes place after "So the Drama".

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

P.S. This is my first Fanfic EVER. So please be lenient. The first chapter is pretty short.

**Chapter 1 A U.S. government information center**

Drakken poured over the computer screen, his tongue sticking out in concentration.

"Come on, Come on…," Drakken said, his eyes almost unblinking as he searched. His attention was so focused, he didn't even hear the footsteps of the green woman walking up behind him.

"Dr. D," Shego yelled, almost at the top of her lungs.

Drakken jumped out of the chair in surprise, hitting his head on the shelf above him.

"Shego! How many times have I told you not to interrupt me while I'm working. And I thought you told me to be quiet earlier."

Drakken rubbed the spot where he had hit his head.

"Yeah I did tell you to be quiet, but since it was taking so long, I decided to take out the rest of the gaurds. Are you done YET?"

"Not yet, Shego. I'm still checking the database."

"Yeah, well hurry up. You never know when Princess might decide to show her face."

Drakken looked at Shego with a blank stare."

"Are you talking about Kim Possible?"

_Doy. How the hell did I get stuck working for this idiot anyways?_

"Yes, I'm talking about Kim Possible!"

"Well, I guess that's my cue," a voice from the rafters suddenly interrupted. The redhead dropped out of the rafters and landed in a fighting position.

"What took you so long Kimmie? I was starting to get bored."

"Both of you, give it up. There's nowhere to run this time."

Drakken had had enough of the teenage hero stopping his plans.

"Shego! Get her. I need you to buy me some more time."

"My pleasure," Shego said as her hands lit up with green plasma.

"Ron! I'll take Shego. You get Drakken," Kim said as she sidestepped Shego's punch and swept her feet out from under her.

"Be right with ya, KP," Ron yelled before falling out of the rafters and hanging by his waist on a rope that had caught on something.

"Uh, Rufus, a little help here buddy," Ron asked as the naked mole rat peeked his head out of Ron's pants pocket. He quickly climbed up to the rope and bit down, snapping it. Ron landed with a thud on Shego, knocking her unconscious.

Kim stifled back a giggle.

"Ron, I said I had Shego."

"Heeeyyy, the Ronster's got the moves."

Drakken, realizing that his capture was drawing near, grabbed the bazooka-like wepon that he had brought with him. He aimed carefully and fired. A high speed net wrapped around Kim and Ron and nailed them to the far wall. As Drakken got back to work, Shego began to wake up and noticed Kim and Ron netted to the wall.

Drakken loomed over the screen in front of him and pulled open some files. His eyes went wide with delight and an evil smile crossed his face.

"At last, I've finally found him."

Shego on the other hand had lit up her hands and was about to blast all hell out of Ron when Drakken came over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come, Shego. I have what I came here for."

Drakken held up a small remote and pressed a button that set off an explosion, blowing a hole in the roof. A rope ladder dropped down from one of Drakken's many hovercrafts and Drakken and Shego both climbed on.

"I guess we'll just have to finish this later Pumpkin," Shego yelled as she and Drakken flew off.

Kim worked her hand into her pocket and pulled out her Kimmunicator. After fumbling with the buttons for a bit, the screen flickered on and Wade's face came on the screen.

"What's up, Kim," Wade asked inquisitively.

"Uh, Wade. I think we're gonna need a little help."

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Man in black

Untainted Madness

This story takes place after "So the Drama".

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

**Chapter 2 **

**Drakken's Lair**

It had been three hours since they had raided the U.S. Information Center and Shego was getting bored. She had finally gotten sick of Drakken's ranting and had gone to her chambers. From there, she had proceeded to lay on her back on her bed and stare at the ceiling.

Drakken had spent the last three hours working over the encryptions on the data he had stolen, leaving Shego with nothing to do.

_Uhg! This is driving me insane._

Suddenly, Drakken burst through the double doors into Shego's chambers, surprising Shego so much that she was knocked off of the bed and onto the floor. As she got up, her hands erupted into green plasma.

"Drakken! What have I told you about coming into my room?"

"Uh…"

"KNOCK FIRST!"

Before Shego could toast the poor doctor, he held up his hands in surrender.

"Wait, Shego! I need you to do something for me."

"This had better be worth my time."

"Oh yes, Shego. I think this is right up your alley."

Drakken led Shego into a room with a large computer and hit a few buttons. A face appeared on the screen. The person had jet-black hair that was slicked back, and dark piercing eyes. The thing that Shego noticed first, however, was the black scar running diagonally across his face.

"This is the file we stole, Shego," Drakken said as the picture shrunk down to allow information to scroll up the screen.

"It contains the information I needed to locate where this man is being held."

"So, you want me to break this guy out of prison?"

"In a word….yes."

"And why is this guy so important?"

"For a long time, Shego, you've been my second in command. And for a long time, my plans for world conquest keep getting closer and closer to being successful. Yet, each time, my plans are thwarted by Kim Possible."

"Are you saying I'm not good enough?"

"No, of course not, Shego. I'm just saying that it might be time we got a little extra help. A third in command, you might say."

**Two days later at Bueno Nacho**

"Have you figured out what file drakken stole, Wade?" Kim asked while Ron stuffed his face into a naco.

"I still don't get it, Kim. It looks like Drakken downloaded something, but the computer records say that nothing was stolen. Either the computer is wrong, or it's lying to me."

"What do you mean, lying to you?"

"Well, Kim, some computers contain information so top secret, that if they're ever asked about it, the computer is programmed to lie about it."

"Great. That means Drakken has his hands on a top secret government file, and we don't even know what it is."

"That sounds about right, Kim. Don't worry, I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks, Wade."

Kim switched off the Kimmunicator and turned to Ron who had finished his naco.

"I don't like this, KP."

"What is it, Ron?"

"Think about. Drakken and top secret government files. Definitely not a good mix."

Rufus stuck his head out of a box of nachos and shook his head.

"No mix. Uh-uh."

"See, even Rufus agrees with me."

"Come on, Ron. No big. I mean, how bad could it be?"

Almost as if on cue, the Kimmunicator chimed in with its almost trademarked beep.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked as Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Kim, we have a problem. This is bad."

Ron shot Kim an I told you so look, but Kim ignored it.

"How bad, Wade?"

"That depends. Are you familiar with the phrase, Worst Case Scenario?"

**Secret High Security Government Facility - Death Valley, Nevada**

Shego jumped, dodged, and blasted each of the laser cannons in turn before they had another chance to blast her.

_This is a LOT more than a normal security system. This guy better be worth the effort I'm putting out or I'm gonna be pissed._

With a burst of plasma, the last laser cannon was put out of commission. Shego walked casually to a massively over locked steel door.

Now, if the floor plan that Drakken gave me is correct, the cell should be just on the other side of this door.

Another burst of plasma leveled the entire door. Shego found herself in one of the most lavishly decorated cells she had ever seen. If she hadn't known any better, she would have thought that she had wandered into someone's apartment. The walls and carpet were black, as was the furniture that was pread out across the cell. There was even a king sized bed and a large plasma screen T.V.

A sound coming from across the room made Shego whirl around, ready to attack. After listening more closely, however, Shego realized that it was the sound of someone whistling. Following the sound, Shego made her way to a wooden door. Pressing her ear up to the door, Shego could hear the sound of a shower running.

_Great! I bust my ass to get in here, and he's taking a fucking shower._

Shego began to walk away, but before she could, the shower shut off and the door opened. Before her stood a man who looked like he was clearly not in his twenties yet. Shego unwittingly let her eyes wander and realized that the man's face wasn't the only part of his body that was scarred. There were black scars running across most of the man's body. Well, most of what she could see. The man had walked out of the bathroom wearing a loose towel around his waist.

The man noticed Shego staring and cleared his throat to break the silence and shift her attention.

"Well, I must say, I wasn't expecting company."

Shego snapped out of her self induced trance and averted her eyes, her face turning a shade of greenish red.

"I came to get you out of here."

"Uh… mind if I get dressed first?"

The man walked to his bedroom and closed the door, leaving Shego to her own thoughts. Shego went over to the black couch and plopped down onto it, staring up at the ceiling. To her surprise, the ceiling was staring right back. Or rather, her reflection was. It seemed as though the ceiling was made of a semi reflective glass.

The Prisoner

The man pulled his boots on and grabbed some of the stuff that he wanted to take with him. He stuffed the items into a black duffel bag and reached for the doorknob. But before his hand touched the knob, it stopped short.

_It's her. I can't believe it's actually her._

Shego

Shego stopped wondering about the ceiling when the door to the bedroom opened and the man stepped out dressed in a pair of black slacks, a black tanktop, and a pair of black military style combat boots.

"Wearing enough black?"

"Wearing enough green?"

Shego was faintly surprised at the man's last remark. No one had ever dared to insult her sense of fashion. Well, no one except Stoppable and Possible. But Stoppable was a moron and Possible could hold her own in a fight. Shego could see in the man's eyes and saw something she hadn't seen in a long time. She felt deep in her heart that this man could back up any threat he ever made.

"Are you ready to go, yet?"

"Not quite."

"Why not?"

"I can't leave until you take care of that…" the man said as he pointed up.

At first, Shego couldn't see anything. She looked harder and forced her eyes to look past the reflection. She finally was able to see an extremely large laser cannon aimed at the man's head.

"What the hell is that for?"

"Uhhh….backup defense?"

Shego shrugged and charged a large plasma ball in her hands. She shot it up the barrel of the laser cannon, causing a chain reaction that blew up the cannon. The man looked mildly impressed.

"Alright, Shego, stay behind me."

"Wait, how did you know my name?"

"You're an international criminal and I have cable in here. Now, stay behind me."

"Why should I?"

"Well, how hard was it to get in here?"

"Medium to difficult."

"Well, let's just say that getting out should be a blast."

The man closed his eyes and focused for three seconds. When he opened his eyes, a black flame erupted from his body and then retreated as quickly as it had come. It left behind a black aura that surrounded his body.

_That was way too familiar to be a mistake. That was a GO glow._

The man stepped towards the door and a dozen laser cannons folded out of the wall on the end of the hall. At his first step, the lasers began firing. Shego watched as the laser beams hit the man's body. Surprisingly, the lasers did nothing but bounce off of his body harmlessly. The man turned to Shego, letting the lasers assault his back.

"Would you mind taking these things out before my power wears off?"

With the laser cannons distracted, they were easy pickings for Shego and her plasma. She and the man walked the rest of the way out of the facility.

Shego took a remote out of the ankle pouch on herleft leg and pressed a button, disengaging the cloaking system Drakken had installed on her She-jet. As the high-powered plane faded into view, the man whistled, clearly impressed.

"Nice ride."

"Stole her myself."

"First time I saw this baby, you were using it to kick off that Lil' Diablo plot."

"You saw that?"

"Again. T.V. with cable. In the cell. I wasn't COMPLETELY cut off from the outside world."

"Oh, right. Well, it's been nice chatting, but I think it's time we get out of here before anyone else shows up."

"No argument here."

As Shego began climbing up into the cockpit, she stopped and turned around.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, you can call me Psygo."

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Secrets revealed

Untainted Madness

This story takes place after "So the Drama".

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

**Chapter 3**

**Drakken's Lair**

"Finally! Now that I have both you AND Shego at my side, nothing can stop me from conquering the world," Drakken yelled into the emptiness of his secret mountain lair. As Drakken continued to rant, Psygo leaned over to Shego.

"Sooo… that sign that we passed on our way in here. Did it say what I think it said?"

"Uh-huh. Secret Lair in big black letters."

"That tells me a lot."

_Oh, you have no idea. That's only the tip of the iceberg._

Drakken noticed the two whispering to eachother.

"Shego, show Psygo to his new room while I put the finishing touches on his contract."

Shego smiled to herself. She had been waiting for an opportunity to talk to Psygo and now, she had one. She led Psygo down a hallway to a room that Drakken had prepared for him. Psygo wandered around the room, making mental notes of what would stay and what would have to be replaced. Shego stayed in the doorway and watched Psygo while she tried to organize what she wanted to say in her mind.

"So, that power of yours. It's a Go glow, isn't it?" Shego asked, finally deciding to just wing it.

"Yeah, it is. Why?"

"Well, I thought that me and my brothers were the only ones around when the meteor hit. And it was destroyed after it was analyzed by the government."

"Well, you're only half right. You and your brothers WERE the only ones nearby when it hit, but the meteor was never destroyed. The government locked it up in case they ever needed …uh…replacements for Team Go."

"So, you broke into the place to get yourself a piece of the power?"

"More or less."

"So, why'd you do it? Money, power, fame…"

"Actually it was kind of a stupid reason. Let's just say that I was a major fanboy for Team Go."

"Oh, I get it. Trying to live up to your heroes, huh?"

"Sort of."

"So, why didn't you join?"

"Well, the answer to that question is standing right in front of me."

"You didn't join Team Go because of me?"

"That's right. I was about to join when I found out that you had left the team. You were always my favorite member of the team. Anyways, when I found out that you had become a thief, I decided to follow in your footsteps. You're a wonderful role model, by the way."

"I do my best. So, what is your power, exactly?"

"Oh, that's easy. I'm…."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…a juggernaut," Wade said through the speaker of the Kimmunicator.

Kim and Ron stood outside of the nearly ruined facility in Death Valley, Nevada.

"Hey Wade."

"Yeah, Ron?"

"Let's pretend that I have no idea what that means."

"Well, I'll see if I can put this as simply as possible. When Psygo's power is turned on, he can't be hurt by anything. He can't be stopped."

"Wow. So that's a bad thing, right?"

Kim pushed Ron aside.

"So, Wade, can you tell us where he went?"

"I checked the satellite imaging and it shows a green and black jet leaving the area."

"Shego. Where was she headed, Wade?"

"I tracked the jet to a small mountain in South America."

"Let me guess, hollowed out and turned into a secret lair."

"Was it the great big secret lair sign that gave it away."

Ron started smiling when he saw this.

"You know, when it comes to secret lairs, you can't get much less secret than that."

"Alright, Wade, can you get us a ride?"

"I've set you up with Gustavo. He should be there in fifteen minutes."

**Back at Drakken's lair**

"Wow," Shego said out loud, "That's a pretty cool power."

"It's come in handy. I can't be hurt by anything when it's on."

"So, if you can't get hurt, how did you get caught?"

"Well….um… you might say that they caught me with my pants down."

Shego laughed to herself, remembering that she had done the same.

Before Shego could start their conversation again, Drakken burst through the doors.

"Psygo! I'm done with your contract."

Drakken handed a stack of papers to Psygo. Psygo quickly read over the papers, nodding every now and then.

"Two things Drakken. First, you mind if I add somethings?"

"I suppose not. And the second thing?"

"Do you have a pen?"

Drakken checked his pockets, found a pen, and handed it to Psygo. Psygo quickly wrote a few things on the last paper and handed it to Drakken. Drakken skimmed over the paper, checking the things that Psygo had added.

"What is this last one?"

"Let's call it an ultimatum. If this last item is not fulfilled, I walk. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Psygo took the contract and signed it, sealing the deal.

"So," Psygo smiled, "when do we leave?"

Shego cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, leave?"

"There's something that I need to pick up before I can get to work."

**Two hours later at the lair**

Kim wandered around the lair, checking each room. After making sure it was actually empty and not just a trap, Kim called up Wade.

"Wade, are you sure that this is the right place?"

"That's the location that I tracked the jet to."

"Well, no one's here."

"Want me to check the satellite tracking system for any signs of the jet?"

"Please and thank you."

Kim switched off the Kimmunicator as Ron walked into the room she was in.

"So, KP, find anything?"

"Nothing. Looks like nobody's home."

"That's not like Drakken. He's usually pretty easy to find."

"I know. Well, it's not like we can do anything until Wade locates that jet. Let's go home."

**End Chapter 3**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's notes**

Well, here it is, Chapter 3. Sorry it was a short chapter. I decided to make everything clear in this chapter and leave the action, romance, and destruction for the next few chapters. So, enjoy and please review.


	4. Old Friends

Untainted Madness

This story takes place after "So the Drama".

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

**Chapter 4**

**Drakken's Hovercraft – over Middleton **

Shego had been watching Psygo all the way from the lair. Surprisingly, he hadn't noticed yet. She noticed something about him that reminded her of someone. She couldn't place it yet, but she knew it was there.

_Stop worrying about it. It'll come to you later._

Shego looked down at the scenery passing below and realized where they were.

"Why are we flying over Middleton?"

Psygo snapped out of what looked like a train of deep thought.

"We're visiting an old friend of mine. He used to help me out whenever I felt like going out and painting the town red."

"Oh, kind of like a sidekick?"

"No. He was never really into the action of it. He was more of a computer freak."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you found anything, Wade?"

"Still nothing yet, Kim."

Wade had been searching for damn near over an hour now and considering that he was tapping most of his resources and using his best computer hacking skills, it had been a long hour. He had almost run out of ideas when he heard a knock on the front door. His mom went to answer the door.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Hello Mrs. Load. Is Wade home?"

Wade's eyes suddenly widened in horror as he recognized the voice of who had come to visit him. Realizing that there was no way to escape from what was inevitably about to come, Wade seriously thought about leaving his room.

"Kim! They're here! They're at my house! Help!" Wade yelled into the microphone of his computer, knowing that Kim would hear and hoping that she could make it in time to save him. Just as Wade finished his distress call, his door opened and Psygo stepped in.

"Hello old friend. I'm here to pick up a few of my old things."

"Hey Psygo. When did you get out?"

"Just about a day ago."

"Really. That's good," Wade gulped, trying to drag on the conversation as long as possible.

"You know, I never did figure out why you ratted me out, Wade. I was thinking about it all the time while I was in prison."

"You were out of control. Someone had to stop you!"

"But you can't. Nobody can. I can never be stopped. Now, where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Wade!" Psygo's voice boomed in Wade's room, making Wade himself cringe in fear.

"Oh. You want the project."

"That's right, Wade. Now where is it?"

Wade pointed over to a small vault over on the other side of the room. Psygo sighed and shook his head. Shego had been standing in the doorway, listening to the conversation.

"Shego, would you mind blowing the vault door down?"

Shego shrugged and sent a concentrated blast of plasma at the vault door, blowing off the lock. Psygo walked over to the vault and opened the door. He took out a large black metal box and headed for the door.

"You'll never get away with whatever you're planning, Psygo! Kim will stop you and you'll be back in jail in no time," Wade yelled at Psygo.

"Oh, you mean the teen hero Kim Possible. So that's the crowd you're running with now, Wade? It's funny. A while ago, you ran with a different crowd. My crowd. And last time I checked, the things you did were just as bad as the things I did. In fact, if you hadn't ratted me out, you'd probably be in jail, too."

Wade couldn't say anything as Psygo walked out the door. Shego soon followed and Wade was left alone with his thoughts.

Psygo was about to leave the house when he turned around and stood for a second.

"Goodbye…….old friend."

Psygo left the house and climbed back into the hovercraft with Shego. As they took off, Psygo couldn't help but look back at the house. Shego had gone back to staring at Psygo. She was sure now that there was something about him that reminded her of someone, but she still couldn't tell what it was or who it reminded her of. She decided to leave it alone for now. If she couldn't figure it out now, she would try to figure it out later. At that moment, Psygo looked up, straight into Shego's eyes. Shego could see the sadness there. She could almost feel the unimaginable longing and suffering in his eyes. Then, without warning, it all vanished and was replaced with the confident, positive attitude that she had seen before.

"So, now that I have this," Psygo held up the box, "we can really start to have some fun."

"What is that thing anyways?"

Psygo opened the box and took out what looked like a pair of cybernetic gauntlets and a pair of black combat boots almost exactly like the ones he had been wearing. Psygo quickly took off his boots and strapped on the new ones, then pulled on the gauntlets and hit a few buttons on the side. Both the boots and the gauntlets started glowing a soft white light. The glow subsided quickly, leaving Shego and Drakken still wondering what they did. Psygo was eager to oblige them.

"This is S.L.A.M. It's a Sonic Laser Amplification Machine. This device increases my strength by tenfold. It also has a few extra gadgets that are invaluable for people in our particular field of work."

"Sweet. So, when do we get to take it out for a test drive?"

"That depends. Can you drive the hovercraft, Shego?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Drakken, I need you to open up the right gauntlet and remove the tracking chip that Wade had installed."

Drakken nodded in agreement. He quickly took out the emergency toolkit he kept on the hovercraft and got to work while Shego drove.

"This is amazing technology! With a weapon this powerful, I could easily take over the world."

"Yeah, well, don't mess it up. This is the only one in existence and most of the parts for it aren't even in production anymore."

"Damn. I was hoping to make some for my henchmen."

"Trust me Doc. The only one you need is on the one person who can use it best. Me."

**Gustavo's Seaplane – over Middleton**

Kim had heard Wade's distress call and was about to make an emergency jump from the plane when the Kimmunicator beeped. Kim quickly answered the Kimmunicator.

"Wade! Are you there? Are you hurt?"

"No, Kim. I'm fine. Luckily, he wasn't interested in me. He took one of my inventions."

"So, what did he take?"

"An older model of your supersuit, Kim. It was called S.L.A.M."

"Why did he take an older model? Wasn't my suit at your place for modifications? He could have taken that and had Drakken analyze it."

"He didn't take your suit because the S.L.A.M. was much more powerful."

"Wait, how is an older model more powerful than the new one?"

"Because, the S.L.A.M. was experimental. It was made out of parts that are illegal now. I made your suit out of legal materials. I made your suit as strong as I could with the materials that I could use, but it was still no match for the sheer muscle power of S.L.A.M."

"Okay, that's understandable. I'll have to talk to you when I get back on the ground, Wade."

"Alright, Kim."

Kim turned off the Kimmunicator and turned to Ron who was still wrestling with the harnesses to the parachute.

"Ron, are you ready, yet?"

"Not quite, KP. Oh, wait, I got it now."

Ron finally got the straps on right and stepped up to the door of the plane. As he looked down at the passing scenery, he gulped and looked at Kim.

"You know, Kim, I never can get used to this whole skydiving thing."

"You'll be alright. Someday."

Kim and Ron both jumped out of the plane at the same time. A short time later, they pulled the cords to their parachutes and floated easily down to the ground. Luckily, they had angled their landing close enough to their houses so that walking home wouldn't be too far. Kim said goodnight to Ron and headed home.

**Drakken's Secret Mountain Lair**

Shego, Psygo, and Drakken had gone back to the lair. Satisfied with their day's work, each headed to their own rooms to settle down for the night. Shego dropped down onto her bed, letting herself relax into the soft green fabric. Her mind soon began to wander, straying back to thoughts of Psygo. The quality of him that reminded her of someone had not left her mind and now it was tearing at her brain to solve this puzzle.

_Dammit. What the hell is it. I know it's there. But what is IT?_

Shego shook herself away from this puzzle and tried to think of something else. But to her surprise, the only thing she could think of was Psygo.

A shadow moving past her door caught her eye as Shego sat bolt upright in her bed. She ran to the doorway and peeked around the corner, checking the hallway for any signs of movement. Seeing none, Shego closed the door. She locked it, walked back to her bed, got undressed, and slipped under the blanket. Before long, she fell asleep.

**Psygo's room**

Psygo was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. A sound off to his left caught his attention and Psygo looked around. Seeing nothing, Psygo closed his eyes and listened closely. He heard the sound again and smiled to himself.

"You're getting sloppy in your old age."

A man with pure white hair dressed in a white business suit stepped out of the shadows, taking off his sunglasses and putting his hand in his pocket.

"Was I THAT obvious?"

Psygo got up and hugged the man.

"So, what have you been up to while I was away?"

"Mostly brushing up on my powers. You?"

"The same. Not much else to do when you're locked in a cell with nothing to do but stare at the ceiling and watch T.V."

"Wait a minute. They let you have a T.V. in your cell?"

"Big screen. And a king sized bed."

"Wow. What did you do, sleep with the warden?"

"The warden was a woman, and yes, occasionally she wanted repayment for the favors she had so graciously granted."

The old man laughed as he sat down on Psygo's bed.

"You're still as arrogant and impulsive as I remember."

Psygo's face was suddenly overcome with seriousness.

"So, is everyone else alright?"

"Thanks to you, the rest of the team made it out without any injuries or being captured by the GJ."

"That's good. What happened to J-Go? Have you heard anything?"

"No. We still haven't received any confirmation that J-Go is even still alive."

"Dammit!" Psygo yelled as his fist met the nearest wall, cracking it and causing the room to rumble slightly.

"Calm down, Psygo. If he's still alive, we'll find him and we'll stop him."

"No! WHEN we find him, I will take him down. This is my responsibility. Not yours, not the rest of the team's."

"Are you even sure that you can take him. I mean, with his power…"

"I told you, old man. I've been practicing."

"Well, if you're sure, I'll go tell the team about your decision. Anything else you'd like me to relay to the team?"

"Actually, there is. Tell the team that I might have found a solution to our Wade problem. And a new member for our team."

"You want to let Shego into our group?"

"Damn straight. I've watched her for a long time and I see a lot of potential in that woman."

"I think she's trouble."

"That's why I like her."

"Don't tell me you're actually falling for her."

"You knew I loved her before I was sent to prison. Did you really think three years in that metal apartment would change that?" Psygo looked the old man directly in the eyes.

"No. But you can't blame an old man for hoping that his pupil would learn to stay out of trouble."

"Can't help it. For some reason, trouble is just attracted to me. And I to it."

"Well, try to stay out of it for at least a little while. You saved us once. We don't want to have to return the favor anytime soon."

"You take care of yourself, old man."

The man in the white suit nodded, and began walking towards the door. Before he made it all the way out of the door, the old man seemed to fade until he could no longer be seen. Psygo sat back onto his bed and disengaged the S.L.A.M. He put it back into its box and climbed into bed. Psygo sat in the darkness until he faded into a sleep filled with unpleasant dreams and wonderful nightmares.

**End Chapter 4**


	5. What lies beneath

Untainted Madness

This story takes place after "So the Drama".

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

**Chapter 5**

A man with gold hair, wearing a black jumpsuit with gold lines running across it, slipped through the security field protecting the priceless Go diamond. Before he could get to the diamond, however, a security guard came around the corner and pointed his weapon at the man.

"Freeze!"

The man held up his hands and slowly turned around. As the security guard approached the man, the man held his hand forward and clenched his fist. The security guard dropped to his knees, clutching his head. Suddenly, the security guard's head exploded, painting the floor with blood and brain meat. The man simply laughed and turned back to his task.

"Another one J-Go?" asked a voice from the shadows. J-Go turned around just in time to see a S.L.A.M. gauntlet-covered fist fly into his face. J-Go went flying into the far wall. Psygo landed on the museum floor, dropping into his powerful fighting stance.

"How many are you going to kill before you've had enough, J-Go?"

J-Go stood up as his body began to glow with gold energy.

"I'm going to kill as many people as I want Psygo. And do you know why? Because I can. Because I have the power! Because I am a god among men!"

"Oh please. You're no god. You're nothing but a piece of scum who got his hands on some power."

J-Go's face contorted from pure anger and he held his hands up, the gold glow around his body focusing down to his hands. Before Psygo could attack, he was thrown back into the wall by an invisible force. Since his power was activated, he couldn't feel a thing but he cursed himself for not remembering to watch out for J-Go's telekinetic powers.

"Hey, Leego, I thought you were gonna be watching for those blasts for me," Psygo yelled into the room. A man with long orange hair and a cloth tied over his eyes stepped out of the shadows.

"Sorry, Psygo. I got too distracted while I was watching the fight."

"Yeah, well, don't get distracted again."

"Alright, I wo… Look out!"

Psygo jumped to the left as the wall where he had been standing was blasted apart. Leego ran to the right as he sensed another blast headed his way. The wall behind him crumbled as well as the blast hit. A man in white jumped out of the shadows and grabbed Leego. Before he could protest, the both of them faded into the shadows. Psygo continued to dodge the blasts that J-Go was throwing at him.

"Good work old man. If J-Go can't see Leego, he can't hit him."

Psygo stopped for a split second, giving J-Go all the time he needed to focus and hit him with a large telekinetic blast. Psygo went flying into the support beam of the museum. As he stood back up, the old man and Leego reappeared next to him. The ceiling had begun to crumble due to all of the damage that had been done to the support. J-Go stood back and laughed.

"Hahahaha! Well, Psygo, looks like you've got a big decision on your hands. You may not be hurt by this, but they will," J-Go pointed at the old man and Leego.

"So what are you going to do? Save the team or get the bad guy. It's your choice."

The wall behind J-Go blew outward and J-Go ran out of the hole left behind. Psygo was about to give chase when the ceiling began to collapse. Psygo looked back at the old man and Leego and ran back to them. The old man and Leego watched helplessly as the ceiling collapsed. Before it could crush them, however, Psygo caught the ceiling and held it up using S.L.A.M.

"Get out!"

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Can't be hurt, remember?"

The sound of police sirens hit their ears as the old man and Leego looked back at Psygo.

"I'll be fine. Now get the fuck out of here!"

Leego and the old man ran out of the hole left by J-Go just as the ceiling collapsed in on Psygo. The police cars surrounded the destroyed museum, followed by tanks. Both the old man and Leego noticed that this was not right.

"What the hell are the police doing with tanks. It's like they knew exactly who they would be dealing with and came prepared." Leego noted.

The ruins of the museum began to move. A large portion of the rubble lifted up into the air with Psygo underneath it. As Psygo threw the rubble off to the side, the tanks brought their main cannons down to aim at him. Psygo dropped down into his fighting stance and prepared to square off with the authorities. Suddenly, the black aura surrounding his body dissipated.

"Uh-oh. That's not good."

Psygo jumped into the air as the main cannons fired. The large cannon bullets missed but Psygo was still caught in the blast and thrown fifty feet away, unconscious.

-

Psygo suddenly woke up, sweating. He quickly looked around the room, realizing that he was still in Drakken's lair.

_Dammit. I thought I was done with this stupid fucking dream._

Psygo put his hands to his head and breathed deeply, trying to calm down and regain his composure.

"When am I gonna stop having dreams about the past? Wait a minute. What's that smell?"

Psygo noticed that something in the lair smelled delicious. He got out of bed, got dressed, and went into the kitchen of the lair. Drakken was already up and cooking breakfast.

"Hey, Dr.D, what's cookin?"

"Oh, it's Saturday and I always cook a big breakfast on Saturday morning. It's a long standing tradition in my family."

"Awesome. Where's the fridge?"

Drakken pointed Psygo in the right direction as Shego walked in. Psygo soon realized that Shego was not a morning person. Her hair was completely messed up and her eyes were almost closed as she made her way to the coffee machine. Shego poured herself a cup and sat down at the table. Psygo grabbed the orange juice and poured some for himself, then sat down at the table next to Shego. Drakken laid out a plate in front of each of them. Psygo looked at the breakfast and the breakfast looked back. Two eggs, half a piece of toast and a strip of bacon were laid out on the plate in the shape of a smiley face.

"You're kidding."

"What's the matter? Is it not cooked enough?"

"Oh, no, it's fine," Psygo said as he started eating the eggs. Shego took a sip of her coffee and seemed to perk up a little. Psygo decided to start in with a little business.

"So, Drakken, have you ever considered being a behind the scenes guy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, kinda like Wade for Kim Possible. You could take care of the technical stuff while me and Shego take care of the action."

"Hmm. An interesting idea."

"Think about it. All you'd have to do is help us out with anything technical AND you wouldn't have to worry about getting your butt kicked by Kim Possible."

"Wait. Then how would I take over the world?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about that too. I really think you should shift focus for a little bit. Maybe you should focus on stealing first. After that, maybe we could try the whole take over the world thing."

"I'll think about it. It might be good for me to take a break from taking over the world."

Drakken had finished his breakfast while they were talking. He picked up his plate and took it over to the sink. While he was washing his plate, Shego had finally woken up and had been wondering what Psygo was up to.

"So, what's with the whole change of career thing?"

"Well, he's obviously not very good at taking over the world. I figured that he should try something that he's actually good at."

"And that would be?"

"Technical stuff."

-

**Kim's house**

Kim lay on her bed, trying to figure out Drakken's plot. Something about the break-in at Wade's house was wrong but she couldn't tell what it was. Then, it hit her. Kim took out the Kimmunicator and called up Wade. Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"What's up Kim?"

"Wade, about that break-in that happened yesterday. How did Drakken know where you lived? I don't even know."

"I suppose Psygo told him."

"And how did Psygo know?"

Wade visibly began to sweat.

"Uh… maybe he…uh … tracked my signals."

"Wade, I know for a fact that you have never been traced before."

"Oh, fine Kim. He knew because I used to work for him."

Kim had not been ready for that.

"When was this?"

"About three years ago. I did for him what I do for you now. Except, back then, I did things a little less legal."

"So, if you used to work for him, then why does he hold such a major grudge?"

"Because I ratted him out for my own freedom."

"Really?"

"The last place he was going to before he got captured, I tipped off the police and warned them of his powers. He got caught and put in jail, and I was allowed to go free because I helped the police."

"Wow. I suppose he's got a reason to hold a grudge then. I don't know WHAT I'd do if one of my friends got me put in prison."

"I suppose you'd be doing exactly what he's doing."

Kim turned off the Kimmunicator and put it away. She lay back on her bed and started thinking again.

"Now all I have to do is figure out what it is he's doing."

**End Chapter 5**

**Author's notes**

Just tying things together folks. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please review.


	6. Informal Challenge

Untainted Madness

This story takes place after "So the Drama".

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

**Chapter 6**

-

**Kim's house – three weeks after Psygo escaped prison **

Kim sat in the kitchen watching the news.

"A string of violent robberies has struck the world. What do all of these robberies have in common? All of them were committed by the same two people. And all of them were attempted to be stopped by world famous teen hero, Kim Possible," said the newscaster.

Kim shut off the t.v. and put her head on the table. Ever since Psygo had escaped, she and Ron had been beaten over and over again by him and Shego. And what was worse was that it was public. Not only had she been beaten, but everyone knew about it, too. And everyone was losing faith in the world famous teen hero. The Kimmunicator beeped in and Kim answered it quickly.

"Tell me you found a way to stop Psygo, Wade."

"Not yet. But I think I might be able to even things out for you and Ron."

"That's good enough for me. Whatchya got?"

"I finished making those modifications to your battle suit. It should be arriving in 3…2…1…"

The doorbell rang and Kim got up to answer it. A mailman handed her a package and headed back to his truck. Kim closed the door, went back to the table, and opened the package. After her recent string of defeat, her white and blue battle suit looked even better than it did before. When Kim took it out of the box to get a better look at it, she noticed something underneath it.

"Wade, what is this?"

"Well, Ron kept bothering me to make him a battle suit, too. I just figured that I'd give it to you so that you could surprise him. Besides, now might be a good time for him to have one. I noticed that his mystical monkey powers have been growing stronger. He's been getting a lot more serious."

"You're right. It's like he was only playing around for all this time. And now that we're faced up against someone who could be truly dangerous, he's a completely different person."

"Well, think about it. Ron has somehow accidentally helped you in every single mission. I think that all he really needed was some motivation to get a little more serious. And if you think about it, Ron's mystical monkey power enhanced by a battle suit might just give you the edge you need to beat Shego and Psygo."

"Thanks, Wade."

Kim shut off the Kimmunicator and took out Ron's battle suit. It was a little different from hers for hopefully obvious reasons. But the main difference between the two suit was that, while Kim's was white with blue, Ron's was black with red.

Kim headed over to Ron's house once she had repackaged his battle suit in the box. Kim rang the doorbell and Ron answered the door. Kim noticed the bummed look on his face. He perked up a little when he realized it was Kim and let her inside. The t.v. was on and it was tuned in to the news.

_So that's why he was bummed out._

"So, what's in the box, KP?"

Kim handed Ron the box.

"A little present from, Wade."

Ron immediately dropped the box on the floor and started ripping it open. When he saw the black and red synthetic cloth, Ron's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. He took it out of the box and held it up, taking a long look at it.

"I can't believe it's actually done. Wade even made it look just the way I wanted it to look. Oh, this is so cool."

Wade's face suddenly appeared on the right sleeve of Ron's battle suit.

"I'm glad you like it, Ron."

Ron screamed and dropped the suit.

"Oh, sorry, Ron. I forgot to warn you about the new version of the Kimmunicator that I built into the suits. The right sleeves of your suits are made of a special monitor cloth. As long as you're wearing the suits, you won't have to carry around the bulky Kimmunicator."

Ron had gotten over his surprise and had picked up his battle suit.

"I'm gonna go try this on. Be right back, KP."

Ron ran upstairs and Kim went to sit down on the couch to wait for him. It didn't take long for Ron to get into the suit. He came back downstairs fully dressed in the black and red jumpsuit. Kim got up off the couch to get a better look.

"Wow, not bad, Ron."

Ron smiled.

"If you think I look good in it now, wait till you see this."

Ron held up his right hand, showing Kim the ring on his hand.

"Ron, is that what I think it is?"

"You bet it is."

Ron twisted the ring, activating its molecular technology. Underneath the battle suit, Ron's muscles began to bulge and grow, until he looked like he had worked out since age two.

"Ron isn't it dangerous to use both the molecular muscle enhancer AND the strength enhancing battle suit at the same time."

"Nope. I had Wade check it out for me. He actually thinks that the molecular muscle enhancer makes the battle suit work better. He said that with my normal strength tripled by the muscle enhancer and my strength enhanced by the battle suit, I might be able to match Psygo and the S.L.A.M."

"Spankin!"

Wade beeped in on the normal Kimmunicator.

"Kim. You might just have your chance to test out the new modifications that I put into the suits. Shego and Psygo have announced their next target."

"Alright. What are they going after this time?"

"Looks like the priceless Go Diamond."

-

**Drakken's Lair**

Shego was starting to wonder about Psygo. Stealing the most valuable thing around is one thing, but announcing you're going to steal it before you do is a completely different story.

"So what's up with the public service announcement?"

Psygo looked up from his plans on how to break into the museum.

"I figure that we could use the challenge. After all, not even the world famous Kim Possible can stop us, what else is there?"

"Good point. But what about the extra security that they are going to put into this place. It's in Go City. They might call in Team Go."

"Without you, Team Go is a no go. They can't stop us either. You just worry about the diamond. I'll take care of everything and everyone else."

Shego just shrugged and walked off to get some rest for tomorrow when they would go after the diamond. After she was gone, the old man in white appeared next to Psygo.

"I thought she was never gonna leave. She is way too curious for her own good."

"Naw. She's just fine. So, why the surprise visit?"

"I just wanted to check on you. And ask you why you're being so public with these robberies. It's sloppy."

"I want them to be public. I'm trying to draw him out. I'm offering him a challenge. And you know J-Go can't resist a challenge."

"Not bad. This might actually work. The only problem is whether or not you can take him when the time comes."

"Oh, don't worry about that. With my powers as pumped up as they are now, I could take anybody."

"These robberies aren't just about J-Go, are they? You're testing your powers aren't you?"

"Yes, and no. I'm testing her as well. I need to see just how powerful she is."

"So, when are you going to tell her?"

"Soon. But not yet. I don't want to get her in over her head."

"So far, that doesn't seem possible."

"I know. It's like she becomes more powerful with each challenge I give her. And I'm loving every second of it."

"Ah, to be young and in love."

"Psygo, is someone else out there?" Shego's voice called out from the hallway. Before the old man's presence was revealed, he disappeared into thin air. Shego came around the corner to see no one but Psygo.

"Was there someone else out here?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I thought I heard someone out here talking to you."

"Wow, you must be really tired. You're starting to hear things. Why don't you go to bed. I'll finish up the plans and we'll review them tomorrow."

Shego yawned and stretched. Psygo couldn't help but take a quick glance at her outstretched body.

"Maybe you're right. I'm gonna turn in. G'night."

"Goodnight, Shego."

Shego went into her room and did what she had been doing for the past three weeks. She returned to thinking about Psygo and what it was about him that reminded her of someone else. Not only that, but who it was it reminded her of. Her mind had been racing about it each night for almost three weeks.

_I have to stop this. This is bordering on obsession. Just think about something else._

_-_

**Psygo's room**

Psygo had finished the plans for the heist and had gone back to his room to get ready for bed. The old man reappeared in the corner.

"So, what's your plan?"

Psygo continued to prepare for bed without looking up at the old man.

"It's a simple smash and grab. She's going to get the diamond while I take care of everyone and everything that gets in her way. It should be interesting to see what they're gonna pull out just for me and Shego."

"And what will you do if J-Go shows up?"

"I'll do exactly what I've been planning to do. I'll take him out. Once and for all."

"And what about Shego? What will SHE do if J-Go shows up?"

"I don't know. I can't tell if she's ready yet. All I can do is hope that things go my way."

"Just remember, you're not alone in this fight. If you need us, we'll be there."

"If I know you guys as well as I think I do, you're gonna be there if I want you there or not."

The old man walked over and put his hand on Psygo's shoulder.

"I'm serious. If you need us, you know how to contact us."

"Thanks. Thanks a lot Waygo."

"No, thank you."

"For what?"

"You didn't call me gramps OR old man."

The old man laughed and as he did, he disappeared into thin air. His laugh echoed for a little bit inside the cavernous lair and then faded just as he did. Psygo dropped onto his bed and promptly fell asleep.

**End Chapter 6**

-

**Author's notes**

This chapter is really boring, but it had to be done. I'm using this chapter as an intro for the next one. So, enjoy the story. And please review.


	7. Assault part 1

Untainted Madness

This story takes place after "So the Drama".

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

**Chapter 7 (part 1)**

-

**Go City Museum**

Kim and Ron stood next to the priceless Go Diamond, wearing their respective battle suits. Kim had already asked Wade to scan for any signs of Psygo and Shego and was waiting for him to call back. Ron, meanwhile, had taken the waiting period as an opportunity to admire how good his new muscles looked in his brand new battle suit.

"Why did I stop using the molecular muscle enhancer, again, KP?"

"Because, Ron, it turned you into a self admiring moron."

Ron stopped watching his muscles ripple underneath the suit.

"Oh, yeah."

"Now, keep on the lookout. We have to be ready for when Shego and Psygo show up."

"Right, KP."

-

**Outside of Go City Museum**

Shego and Psygo sat outside of the museum in the car Psygo had bought. Shego was clad in her classic green and black catsuit and Psygo was wearing his own personalized jumpsuit. It was completely black, with a belt around the waist, holding a few gadgets that are quite useful to thieves. His jumpsuit was baggy around the legs and had the sleeves ripped off for better flexibility in combat.

"So, are we going in?" Shego asked, turning to Psygo.

"Yeah, let's go. The sooner we get going, the sooner we can get done."

Shego and Psygo exited the car and walked up to the doors of the museum. Psygo smiled to himself.

"What do you think, Shego? Should we knock or just let ourselves in?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron shielded their eyes from the dust that blew into the museum as the front doors were destroyed with considerable force. Psygo and Shego walked in, a smile playing across Psygo's face.

"Knock knock. Anybody home?"

Kim and Ron dropped into their own personal fighting stances.

"Hello Shego. Psygo."

Shego noticed the battle suit Kim was wearing and remembered what had happened on top of Bueno Nacho HQ. She also noticed that Ron was wearing a similar battle suit and that he was several sizes larger than he was normally.

"Well, looks like Team Possible got an upgrade."

Psygo had noticed the change as well.

"Well, well. This might actually be worth our time after all."

Ron wasn't usually a violent person, but the three weeks of getting his ass handed to him by Shego and Psygo had awakened the competitive spirit that lay deep within him. And his monkey powers gave him an animal instinct to be as good as he could possibly be at fighting.

Psygo was prepared for a fight, but he was not prepared for Ron throwing the first punch. Or how fast that punch would be. Ron's monkey agility combined with the muscle and strength enhancers he was wearing had given him a gigantic burst of speed that he used to its full advantage, catching Psygo off guard and hitting him with a massively over muscled punch before Psygo could turn on his power. Psygo went flying into the wall behind him. He rubbed his face, already feeling the bruise welling up on his cheek. Psygo dropped back down to the floor and charged his power, making sure not to be caught off guard again.

Even Kim had been amazed at Ron's sudden and unexpected power and change of personality. Her mind had trouble letting go of the old image of Ron that she had held onto for so long. But once it was out of the way, this new, more powerful form of Ron shone through.

_So, this is the real Ron. I can't believe I overlooked this for so long._

Shego had seen what had happened to Psygo, but she figured that he could handle himself. Shego headed for the Go Diamond. Kim snapped out of her amazement of Ron's new abilities and quickly moved into Shego's way. Shego threw a quick jab but Kim's suit enhancing her abilities allowed her to dodge and counter with an uppercut to Shego's jaw. Shego almost hit the floor, but did a backflip at the last second and came back at Kim with full force. Even Kim's enhanced abilities were now having trouble with Shego. Now that Shego had truly let go of her restraints, Kim's battle suit was simply no match. Again and again, Shego's fists hit their marks, battering Kim's body. A quick punch combo followed by a vicious roundhouse kick sent Kim to the floor. Kim quickly got back up and dropped into her stance once again. Kim looked down at Shego's hands, preparing herself for the inevitable green fire, but was surprised to find that during the entire fight, Shego had not once ignited her hands.

_She's holding back. But how? How is she beating me? She's holding back and I can't even keep up. AND I'm wearing my battle suit! What the hell happened? How did I get so weak? Or how did she get so strong?_

Shego saw the freaked look in Kim's eyes and smiled.

"What's the matter, Princess? Can't you keep up with me? I thought I was going to have trouble with that battle suit of yours. But it looks like you've been slacking off."

Kim was getting angry. At Shego. At herself. She had had enough. She charged at Shego, swinging with martial arts strikes as if she was possessed. Her eyes sparked with anger as her strikes got faster and faster. Shego dodged again and again. Each strike was harder and harder to dodge. Shego kept it up as long as she could, but jumped back before one of Kim's punches could find its target.

"Much better, Kimmie. Now, let's really get started."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had been doing much better with Psygo than Kim had with Shego. His enhancements had given him strength and speed, but his monkey powers were giving him the offensive edge in the fight. Psygo had gotten in a few punches, but with the martial arts that Ron was pulling out, Psygo realized that his power could only help him so much. Psygo decided to try something drastic. If he couldn't beat Stoppable with his personal brand of street fighting, then he'd have to pull out his secret weapon.

Psygo waited until Ron tried to give hive a powerful kick. When he saw his opportunity, Psygo stepped directly into the path of the kick, taking its full force. Psygo was violently thrown into a wall, but before he could hit, he flipped around, planting his feet on the wall. The wall caved in as Psygo pushed off of the wall using as much of his enhanced strength as he could and flew towards Ron in a flying punch. Ron tried to duck out of the way, but even with his enhancements he couldn't move fast enough. Psygo's puch connected with Ron's gut, making Ron lose his wind and drop to his knees. Psygo then shifted his body in midair and landed a massive kick to the side of Ron's face. Psygo landed as Ron's body bounced sickeningly off of the floor and into a wall, crumbling it on impact.

"THAT was for earlier. Now get up. I'm not done yet."

Ron stood up out of the rubble, and brushed himself off. This act was unconvincing, however, as he was still breathing hard from the punch. Psygo was impressed. Even with enhancements, not many people in the world could take a combo like that without falling unconscious.

"So, you've changed your fighting style," Ron said, dropping back into his fighting stance.

"Sure have. Do you like it? It's a little gift for people who really get on my nerves."

"I'm flattered. Now let's get back to business."

Psygo smiled. He hadn't had a challenge in a while and it looked like this was going to be fun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was having serious trouble with Shego. Kim was pushing her enhanced body as far and as hard as she could and it still seemed like only enough to start to match Shego. Both women backed away from each other to catch their second wind.

Shego had been playing with Kim at first, but now she was having serious trouble not lighting up. Every time Shego pushed herself to a higher level, there was Kim, pushing even closer and closer. It seemed almost as if Kim's body was trying to level the playing field.

Shego and Kim stepped back into the fray, trading punches and kicks while dodging others. If not for the sheer violence of it, it would have seemed to be a dance, with both of the dancers pushing each other closer and closer to their limits.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leego, Waygo, and a woman with blonde hair, wearing a yellow and black catsuit much like Shego's, sat on the roof of the museum. They listened to the fight going on inside and waited, watching for the guest of the fight who had not yet made it.

Leego perked up suddenly. Even though his eyes were covered by cloth, he searched as if he could see. Waygo walked over to Leego and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Is it him?"

"Yeah. Looks like J-Go's coming to the party."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's definitely him. I'd recognize that form and power anywhere."

"Then, we wait. Like Psygo said, if he needs us, he'll call."

**End Chapter 7 (part 1)**

-

**Author's Notes**

Someone asked for a rundown of all of the new people and their Go powers so here it is.

Psygo – Black Go glow – temporary Juggernaut

Waygo (also known as old man or gramps)– White Go glow – invisibility

Leego – Orange Go glow – "BlindSight" (can see for a mile around him at all times. Kind of like Daredevil but much more powerful. Can also see invisible things)

Vaigo (the blonde woman wearing a yellow and black catsuit like Shego's) – Yellow Go glow – Phasing (she can pass through solid matter)

J-Go – Gold Go glow – Telekinesis (also includes mind blasts, moving things with his mind, and controlling weaker minds)

So, there it is. All of my new characters and their powers.

I'm splitting this chapter in two because this was the only way I could give it the attention it deserves. Part 2 will be interesting. I plan on using everybody I can in it. Well, hope you're still enjoying my story. Thanks for reading and please review.


	8. Assault part 2

Untainted Madness

This story takes place after "So the Drama".

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

**Chapter 7 (part 2)**

-

Leego, Waygo, and Vaigo stood on the roof of the museum. Each was a little worried about what might happen when J-Go decided to crash the party. Vaigo was sick of waiting.

"Dammit, what are we gonna do if he starts trouble?"

Waygo looked up from his stretch of deep concentration.

"We do what we always do. Back up Psygo. He's the only one who can even come close to challenging J-Go. You know that."

"Yeah, I know. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Leego had been following J-Go's position for the past half hour. Every once in a while, an explosion would rip through Go city, signaling J-Go's approach.

"It looks like Team Go has been called in to stop J-Go," Leego said, his emotionless state evident in his tone.

Waygo looked towards the direction the explosions were coming from.

"How are they doing?"

"This is J-Go we're talking about. How well do you think they're doing?"

"Gotcha"

"I'm just surprised that Hego hasn't started crying, yet. He's getting his ass kicked. By the other members of Team Go. Looks like J-Go decided Hego wasn't worth his time and took over the minds of Mego and the Wego's. Hego refuses to fight his brothers."

"Wow. Three years ago, J-Go could never have taken over three minds that powerful."

"Looks like he got in some practice for the past three years."

"How much practice."

"Well, he's stopped walking."

"What, you mean? He stopped moving?"

"No, he no longer walks. He's floating."

-

**Deep in Go City**

J-Go floated over the defeated forms of Team Go.

"When are you going to give up? You're clearly not in my league."

Hego stood back up, breathing heavily. One of his eyes had bruised over and he was bleeding from his mouth.

"You'll never get away with this evildoer!"

"Stop playing the hero. You're not good at it. And I've got an appointment to keep."

"You're not going anywhere!"

J-Go looked directly into Hego's eyes. Hego tried to jump and punch at J-Go, but before his glowing blue fist could connect, a gold circle of energy appeared in the air, blocking his punch and throwing him to the ground.

"I have to go. I don't want to be late. Do yourself a favor and go home."

Hego dropped his head in shame as J-Go continued on his path of destruction through Go City.

-

**On top of the museum**

Leego shook his head in pity at the scene that had just played out. He had described as best as he could the fight between J-Go and Team Go to Waygo and Vaigo.

"It's over. J-Go's on the move again. And he's moving faster now that no one is slowing him down."

Waygo settled back into his concentration. Vaigo simply stood there, her eyes wide.

"Holy shit. How is Psygo supposed to take on that monster?"

"He's going to take on that monster with our help," Waygo said, his eyes still closed.

Leego suddenly cut in.

"Uh, guys. J-Go will be here any second."

-

**Inside the museum**

Kim and Shego were still going at it strong, but Ron and Psygo were beginning to feel the fatigue of battle. Ron's body was battered horribly. Thanks to his power, Psygo was unharmed, but his body still felt the loss of energy from having to use his powerful fighting style. He could hardly stand as he stared down Stoppable.

Ron could feel his body failing in more ways than one. In fact, the only thing keeping him from dropping at that moment was the molecular muscle enhancer and the battle suit. His mind kept fading in and out of consciousness while his body reeled from fatigue. He was thankful for the breather that both combatants had allowed each other.

Without warning, the east wall of the museum suddenly blew apart, knocking Kim, Shego, Ron, and Psygo to the floor. For Ron, it was the last straw. His body went limp as his mind faded into unconsciousness. Kim, Shego, and Psygo looked up to find a floating figure standing where the east wall once was. The man had gold hair and was wearing a ragged gold cape draped over a gold jumpsuit much like Shego's.

"Psygo! I'm here!"

Psygo knew who it was before he spoke. But, once he heard the voice, his thoughts were confirmed. It was J-Go.

"J-Go!" Psygo yelled, standing up. Psygo stared at the floating man before him. His mind filled with images of the past.

"Hello Psygo. It's been a while."

"Three years, two months, and five days. You've been through some changes."

"Do you like them? I personally added the cape. It just seemed to work with the floating."

"Oh, it works. You know why I called you out?"

"Oh, I know. I knew what you would do as soon as you got out. But I didn't expect you to go after her so fast," J-Go said, pointing at Shego.

Shego was slowly getting up, the fight finally beginning to take its toll on her body. Her eyes fell upon the floating man that Psygo was standing in front of.

_Who the hell is that and what the fuck is he doing here._

Psygo glanced back at Shego and then turned back to J-Go.

"I didn't go to her. She came to me."

"Well, then, shall we get this started?"

Psygo realized that his energy was almost gone.

_Damn. I used up too much energy fighting Stoppable._

Psygo pressed a few buttons on his right S.L.A.M. gauntlet, revealing a small communicator.

"Guys, it looks like I'm going to need your help after all."

As soon as he was done speaking these words, Vaigo phased Leego, Waygo, and herself through the ceiling of the museum, landing behind Psygo.

J-Go wasn't even remotely surprised.

"Well, well. It's my old team. How have you been doing old man?"

Waygo shot a glare at J-Go.

Shego was still watching the scene play out before her.

_Who are all of these people?_

Waygo, Leego, and Vaigo all began to glow white, orange, and yellow respectively. Shego's eyes went wide with understanding and amazement at the same time.

_More Go glows. How many of us are there? Is there a fucking superpower sale that no one told me about?_

"Alright guys, let's give him hell. Initiate Ghost formation!" Psygo yelled to his teammates. Waygo, Leego, and Vaigo all joined hands and spread their powers. All three went invisible.

Leego's voice yelled out from thin air.

"Quick, Psygo, blast coming straight at you!"

Psygo tried to dodge, but his body was still fatigued, making his movements too slow. He was hit head on and sent to the far wall. J-Go simply laughed at the sluggish movements.

"Come on, Psygo! This is the best you can do after three years?"

Psygo's eyes glazed over with rage. He charged directly at J-Go.

"Look out, Psygo!" Leego's voice cried out again.

Psygo did not even try to dodge as he took the hit head on again. This time, he braced himself, holding the blast back with the power of the S.L.A.M.

Psygo pulled his hands apart, splitting the blast and sending it in two different directions. Psygo kept up his charge at J-Go and jumped at him in a flying punch. The fist connected with a gold energy sphere that formed around J-Go at the last second. Psygo was sent flying back into the wall again, this time, his energy almost gone as his body slumped to the floor.

Kim had enough of watching. She ran at J-Go and tried to kick, but was thrown back with the same force that had hit Psygo a moment earlier. She was sent flying into a wall and landed next to Ron, unconscious.

Shego was watching what happened to Kim and realized that J-Go couldn't be hit by any physical attack. She lit up her hands and shot a blast of green plasma at J-Go. Before it could hit, J-Go waved his hands and the shot of green plasma veered off and hit a wall.

J-Go turned to Shego and held up his hand. A large gold ball of energy formed in J-Go's hand. It launched from J-Go's hand straight at Shego.

Psygo moved almost without thinking. His body picked up and ran towards the blast. Everything seemed to slow down as Psygo jumped into the air. Shego watched as Psygo's body moved in front of the blast. His black aura suddenly dissipated.

The blast hit Psygo in the back. He screamed in pain as the charge rippled throughout his body, setting off every wavelength of pain that the human body can feel. Shego watched in horror as Psygo's body convulsed in pain and dropped to the floor. Shego quickly moved over to Psygo and turned him over to check his breathing. He was still breathing and his eyes were still open. Psygo clenched his teeth and tried to force his body to get up. Slowly, he started to rise to his feet, but he dropped to his knees.

Suddenly, Shego knew. She knew what it was about Psygo that reminded her of someone and who it was that it reminded her of.

_That's it! That determination. He reminds me of Kimmie!_

Psygo looked up at J-Go, his eyes almost glazed over with pain. Waygo, Leego, and Vaigo appeared next to Psygo, helping him to his feet. Psygo opened the communicator on the S.L.A.M and Drakken's face appeared on the screen.

"Drakken…we need… a pickup. Right now."

"I'm on it. Give me a second."

The roof of the museum suddenly lifted, picked up by Drakken's gravitomic ray. Drakken's hovercraft floated above the, now roofless, museum. Psygo, using S.L.A.M., picked up Shego, Waygo, Leego, and Vaigo. He jumped up into the hovercraft and Shego took over the controls of the auto piloted craft. Psygo's knees buckled and he fainted before he hit the floor of the hovercraft.

J-Go watched Psygo and the others escape from the museum.

_Still not ready. But soon, you and I will finish this. Once and for all._

J-Go noticed that Kim and Ron were waking up. He turned from the museum and left, leaving the teen hero and her sidekick to take the blame for the destruction.

Kim looked around at the museum. The Go Diamond might have been saved, but the damage to the museum was going to be a pain in the ass to explain to the authorities.

"Damn!" Kim screamed into the emptiness of the now ruined museum.

-

**End Chapter 7 (part 2)**

-

**Author's notes**

Holy hell, this chapter was hard to write. I've never written for a telekinetic character before and this was a particularly difficult personality to lock down. Well, at least it's over and I can start on the next chapter. Hope everybody's still enjoying the story. Please review.


	9. Love Revealed

Untainted Madness

This story takes place after "So the Drama".

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

**Chapter 8**

**-**

**Drakken's Mountain Lair – three hours after the museum assault **

Psygo hadn't awakened since he, Shego, Waygo, Leego, and Vaigo had escaped from the museum. Drakken wasn't too sure about letting strange people into his lair, but after the fight, Shego trusted them enough to at least let them in.

Drakken wasn't a medical doctor, but he knew enough first aid to at least patch up Psygo and get him into bed. Shego sat next to Psygo's bed, wondering what she was going to say to Psygo when he woke up. He had saved her from the very fate that he was going through right now. A simple thank you wasn't going to be enough.

Waygo stood in the doorway to Psygo's room looking in.

"Foolish. Absolutely foolish."

Shego shot a glare at Waygo.

"What was foolish? The fact that he saved my life or the fact that I haven't killed you yet?"

Waygo merely stood there as if Shego hadn't said anything at all. But the look of pity still hung on his face. Waygo started to turn and walk away, but Shego called out after him. He stopped momentarily so that she could catch up. The two began walking down the hallway.

"Who the hell was that back at the museum?" Shego asked, remembering the monster that had defeated them so easily.

Waygo stopped suddenly. His face deepened with what looked like anger and hatred.

"That was J-go. A former member of our team."

"He used to be with you guys?"

"Yeah, used to be. That was a long time ago."

"So, what happened?"

"Do you want the short version or the whole story?"

"Before this happened, I would have taken the short version. Now, I think I'll take the full story."

"Where can we have some privacy in this place?" Waygo asked, glancing up at the cameras.

Shego thought for a second, then almost smacked herself for the obvious answer.

"My room."

"Alright, we'll meet you there at ten'o clock."

"Fine," Shego said, her mind shifting back to Psygo.

Waygo noticed the distracted look on Shego's face.

"Go to him. He needs you right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"For someone who teases people about their imperfections, you're pretty stupid."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Waygo merely laughed and walked away. Shego waited until he was out of sight, then walked back to Psygo's bedside. Nothing had changed, but Shego felt a little better. She was going to find out the truth about all of this.

-

**The Possible household**

Mrs. Dr. Possible was still treating Kim for her wounds. She had already treated Ron who was lying down on the couch. The fight was over. They had lost again. Kim winced slightly as her mother, once again, accidentally touched another bruise.

"Sorry, honey."

"It's alright, mom. I'll be fine."

Mrs. Possible finished with Kim's bandages as Kim slowly got up and put on a shirt. She made her way downstairs to see how Ron was doing. Ron was looking even more bummed out than he usually did after they lost to Psygo and Shego.

"What's the matter, Ron?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Kim."

Now Kim knew something was wrong. Unless she was in trouble or something was wrong, Ron never used Kim's name.

"Alright, Muscles. What's the matter?"

Kim had started calling Ron "Muscles" ever since they had gotten back from the museum. She seemed to like the nickname, so he wasn't about to stop her.

"I just…well…I used everything I had in that fight. And I still got my ass handed to me. It's kind of a downer."

"Yeah. I have to admit, Shego's been getting a lot better. Even with my battle suit, I was having trouble keeping up with her."

"And I thought for sure that I had Psygo on the ropes. Then that weird guy came and blew up half the museum."

"Speaking of which," Kim said as she took out the Kimmunicator. Wade appeared on the screen.

"What's up, Kim?"

"Wade, were you watching the fight at the museum?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you have footage of the guy who busted in?"

Wade spit up the soda he had been drinking. Kim was really getting sick of Wade knowing things about her enemies and not telling her.

"Who is he, Wade?"

"H…His name is J-Go."

"Anything else?"

"He used to work with Psygo. I don't know anything more than that."

"Well, start digging up some more info."

"Alright." Wade said as the screen shut off.

-

**Drakken's Mountain Lair**

Shego checked the clock on the wall. It was getting close to ten'o clock. She walked down the hallway to her room and closed the door. Shego waited a few minutes before Vaigo peeked her head through the wall. She looked around, spotted Shego, and went back through the wall. Soon, Waygo, Leego, and Vaigo walked through the wall and sat down in different areas of the room. Shego cocked an eyebrow and looked at each one in turn. Her eyes fell on Waygo.

"What was that all about?"

"Well, we didn't want to walk in on you naked in case you forgot that we were coming. So, we sent in Vaigo to check if you were decent before we came strolling in."

"Smart move. So, you must be the brains of the team."

Nobody was smiling.

"You wanted to hear the whole story. So, here it is."

Shego sat back on her bed and prepared herself for a long story. Waygo stepped up from leaning on the wall.

"This started when Team Go was formed. As with any superhero team, there were fans. Psygo, Leego, and Vaigo were all major fans. About two years after Team Go was formed, J-Go showed up. He was a fan as well, and wanted to join their little group. They let him in without even questioning it. One day, Psygo got a great idea. He talked everyone into sneaking into the government facility where the meteorite was being held. I was working as a scientist at the time. The project I was working on was to study the long-lasting effects of the energies from the meteorite on humans. That was when Psygo, Leego, Vaigo, and J-Go broke in and tied me up. Unfortunately, they weren't smart enough to leave me where I was. They actually brought me along."

"So, you got your powers because these morons didn't know how to break into a facility?"

"More or less, yes."

A yellow catsuit boot bounced off of Waygo's head. He looked back at Vaigo who had an angry look on her face.

"It was our first time. Can you really blame us? At least you got a good power. Be thankful you didn't get shrinking like Mego."

Waygo waved her off and continued on with the story.

"So, anyways, they broke in with me in tow and the meteorite gave us each different powers."

"Doy."

"Psygo got the juggernaut power. Leego was hit in the eyes. It made him blind, but gave him Blindsight."

"Blindsight?"

"He can see within a mile around him in any direction. Even invisible things."

"Nice."

"The lovely lady over there is Vaigo. She got the ability to phase through solid matter."

Vaigo smiled and waved. Shego ignored her for the moment.

"I got the power of invisibility."

"So, what did J-Go get?"

"J-Go got more power than all of us combined. His power is the power of the mind."

"Meaning?"

"Telekinesis, telepathy, mind control, energy control. If it's got something to do with the mind, he's got it. But, even he has limitations. For example, he can't control powerful minds. Usually one's with a strong will power will be too much for his mind control."

"So what happened?"

"We created a new team. They found out that you had quit Team Go and become a thief. So, they followed their role model's example. I just tagged along to make sure none of them got into too much trouble. I figured an adult influence would be good for them.

"Yeah, so much for that idea. So, what's the deal with J-Go?"

"On one of our heists, he accidentally killed someone. Problem was, he liked it. He started killing people for amusement. We all followed your example, and you never kill people. So, we tried to stop him. Mind you, this was before Psygo acquired the S.L.A.M. The mission was a disaster. J-Go wiped the floor with us, and we were left to pick up the pieces. We were constantly blamed for the things that J-Go had done. We had to go into hiding because of him, only coming out to fight him again. In the end, one of Psygo's contacts betrayed him and sent in GJ. Psygo saved our asses and got captured himself. They locked him away for three years while we kept a lookout for J-Go. But J-Go went into hiding as well. We couldn't get in to help Psygo. None of our powers could have made it all the way in. Surprisingly, you solved that problem for us. As soon as Psygo was out, he contacted us. Without our knowledge, Psygo came up with a plan to lure out J-Go. He told us about it before the museum thing. Apparently, the plan worked out a little too well."

"That's when this whole mess started and he got hurt trying to save your worthless ass. I still don't get what he sees in you," Vaigo suddenly cut in, speaking to Shego.

Shego almost lit up her hands, but restrained herself from toasting the blonde girl. Her mind slowly began to comprehend what was going on.

"You mean…Psygo…likes me?"

Waygo was relieved that she was finally getting it.

"He more than likes you Shego. That kid is in love with you. He's been in love with you since the first time he saw you. And everything he's done since then has had something to do with you. Whether it was getting these powers in the first place, or stealing the most valuable things on the planet."

Vaigo turned her nose up at Shego.

"You don't deserve someone like Psygo."

Shego turned back to Waygo.

"Let me guess. She's got a crush on Psygo?"

Waygo nodded. Shego smiled.

"Well, Vaigo, if you want him, you'll have to go through me first. Now that I know what's going on, I've suddenly become very interested in Psygo. And the fact that you've got such a crush on him will make things that much sweeter."

Vaigo's face scrunched up in anger as Shego left the room. At a second thought, Shego turned back around.

"By the way, what's your name, old man?"

Waygo laughed.

"You already guessed it. Everyone just calls me old man."

Shego shrugged and walked back to Psygo's room. He had begun to move slightly, but had still not waken up. A sly smile played across Shego's face as she looked up and down Psygo's blanketed body. She tried to visualize him without the scar on his face, but it was so big that it went diagonally from his hairline to his right cheek.

_I bet he was gorgeous before the scar._

Shego leaned over Psygo's still sleeping form and planted a small but sweet kiss on his lips. He seemed to shift a little, but still did not wake up. Shego walked back out of Psygo's room and into her own. The others had already left, so Shego closed and locked her door. She got undressed and slipped underneath the covers of her bed. That night was the first time in a long time that she had gone to sleep with a smile on her face.

**End Chapter 8**

-

**Author's Notes**

I figured I'd stop beating around the bush and get to the romance part of the story. Expect a lot more serious stuff in the next chapter. And as always, Enjoy the story and please review.


	10. Hot and Bothered

Untainted Madness

This story takes place after "So the Drama".

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

Warning: This chapter contains a gratuitous sex scene. Reader discretion is advised.

**Chapter 9**

-

**Drakken's lair**

Psygo stirred from his injury-induced sleep. He sat bolt upright in bed.

"SHEGO!" Psygo screamed, the first thing coming to his mind being the health of a certain green skinned thief.

Shego had been sleeping in the chair next to Psygo's bed. The sudden noise surprised her enough to knock her out of the chair and onto the floor. She quickly got back up and went to comfort Psygo.

"Psygo! I'm right here."

"Are you hurt? Did he get you?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks to you."

Psygo noticed the slight drop in her voice and the look she was giving him. He recognized the look all too well from the number of female prison guards he had had.

"The others told you, didn't they?"

Shego nodded.

"Damn."

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted this kind of attention from me."

"Oh, trust me, I do. It's just that I was kinda planning something a little more romantic than this."

"Oh? Well, what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. A little dinner, a little dancing. Hell, even flower and chocolates would have been a little better."

"I think I'd rather take the dinner and dancing, but if you have the chocolates, those'll do for now."

"I think we should focus on something a little more urgent for the moment."

"And what would that be?"

"Getting some food in me. I'm starving! How long was I out?"

"About three days. Come on, I'll make you something."

"Drakken can't cook?"

"Drakken couldn't cook in an easy bake oven."

Psygo laughed and got out of bed. He cringed a little from the pain that was still lingering from J-Go's attack. Shego helped Psygo out to the kitchen and sat him down at the table. She quickly got some ingredients together and put on a pink apron. Psygo laughed a little to himself, but Shego noticed.

"What's the matter?"

"Pink?"

"You got a problem with it?"

"Nope. It looks great."

-

**Drakken's lab**

Waygo and Drakken sat on opposite sides of the worktable, each working on their own separate project.

"It's been a long time since I had resources like these." Waygo said, admiring the tools that were laid out before him.

Drakken looked up from the small device he was working on.

"Yes, it is quite impressive, isn't it?"

"It's unbelievable."

"What was your name again?"

"My name is Waygo."

"Well, Waygo, you have very good taste in scientific instruments."

"I should. I was a government scientist for fifteen years."

"Fifteen years? You wouldn't happen to remember any particular devices in there that would be of some use to me, would you?"

"Plenty. I've got all of the schematics right up here." Waygo said, tapping his head.

Drakken smiled.

"Waygo, I do believe this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship."

-

**Half an hour later in the kitchen**

Shego sat amazed at the appetite she had just witnessed. Four eggs, six pancakes, three pieces of toast, eight strips of bacon, and a glass of orange juice had practically disappeared before her eyes.

Psygo wiped his mouth with a napkin and leaned back in his chair, much more full than he had been half an hour earlier.

"Damn, Shego. I don't know where you learned to cook, but you deserve your own show."

Shego was happy that he had enjoyed the meal, but was still amazed at how much he ate.

"So, what shall we do now?" Psygo asked, feeling more content than full.

"I can't think of anything right now. Maybe we should walk around a bit until we think of something."

"Sounds good to me. I need a little exercise after that three day nap."

Shego and Psygo walked out into the kitchen and were heading down the hallway when Shego spotted Vaigo walking down the hallway towards them. Suddenly, Shego knew exactly what she wanted to do. As Psygo waved to Vaigo, Shego suddenly pushed him up against the wall.

"Shego, what are yo…" was all that Psygo was able to get out before Shego's lips met his in a passionate kiss. Psygo's eyes went wide with shock, then he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her back with just as much passion.

* * *

Vaigo nearly burst into tears at what she saw, but she held them back and walked past the two. After she turned the corner, she ran back to the spare bedroom that she had claimed as her own. Vaigo fell onto the bed, crying.

"I can't believe it. Who does that bitch think she is? I'll teach her. Psygo is mine. I'll make sure of that even if it's the last thing I do." Vaigo cried to herself.

* * *

Psygo almost lost himself in the kiss. It seemed to last for an eternity. Their lips suddenly parted, each catching the breath they had been holding for that long moment. Psygo's dark black eyes met Shego's olive green eyes. Each could see the desire in the other's eyes. Psygo was the first to speak.

"So, your place or mine?"

Shego giggled inwardly and took Psygo's hand. She led him to her room and pushed him inside, locking the door after her.

Once they were inside, Shego jumped on Psygo, their lips meeting again. The force of the action knocked Psygo onto Shego's green bed. Shego got off of Psygo. Before he could protest, Shego began undoing the buttons of her catsuit, sliding her finger along the middle seem, the buttons popping undone as it did.

Psygo's eyes went wide when he found out that the only thing Shego wore under her catsuit was a pair of black panties. Black panties with "Bad Girl" written in green on the butt. Psygo got up and went to Shego, his hands caressing her breasts, playing with her nipples, which were only a slightly darker shade of green than the rest of her body. He kissed her, passionately and intently, then moved her closer and closer to the bed. Psygo removed his shirt as Shego slid under the covers, beckoning him to come and get her. Psygo wasted no time in fulfilling her request. He quickly moved under the covers with her and proceeded to plant little butterfly kisses down her neck. He moved slowly and gracefully, moving down to her breasts, then lower. Psygo disappeared under the covers, but returned shortly after to drop the black panties next to the bed.

* * *

Leego lay on the bed in one of the many spare rooms of the lair. A smile played across his face.

"Psygo, you impulsive little bastard."

-

**End Chapter 9**

-

**Author's notes**

Sorry to end it like that everybody, but I don't know how to write sex scenes too well yet. Also trying to work the other characters I came up with into the mix. So, Enjoy the story and please review.


	11. Tangled Webs

Untainted Madness

This story takes place after "So the Drama".

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

**Chapter 10**

-

**Drakken's Lair – Shego's room**

Psygo was sleeping pleasantly when his body forced his mind to wake up. He tried to snuggle into the covers to go back to sleep, but a small voice in his mind kept telling him to wake up. Psygo slowly opened his eyes. A mass of black hair met his gaze. Psygo moved some of it to the side and saw green skin underneath.

_So, it wasn't a dream._

Psygo sat up in the green bed, being careful not to wake the emerald woman who slept quietly next to him. He got up from the bed and pulled the covers back up over Shego. Psygo quickly found and put on his pants. He searched around for his tanktop for a few minutes before finding it underneath the bed. Psygo's hair, while usually combed back and gelled to hold still, hung around his face down to his nose. He quickly found a comb and puled his hair back, getting it out of his eyes so that he could see again. He didn't bother gelling it this early in the morning, though. Psygo went to go get breakfast, but looked back at Shego and smiled, a deep satisfaction filling his body and mind. As he left Shego's room and closed the door, Psygo never noticed Vaigo, who had been watching and waiting for her chance. Psygo went out to the kitchen where Drakken was already eating. Psygo grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table.

"Drakken." Psygo said, a seriousness entering his voice.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you have the video feeds from the museum?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I need to see them. There's something I need to check."

"Alright, I'll get the feed ready after breakfast."

"Thanks Dr. D."

Psygo went back to eating his cereal and didn't say anything else. Drakken finished eating his breakfast and left to get the video ready for Psygo. Vaigo stepped into the kitchen and sat down next to Psygo.

"Oh, good morning, Vaigo."

"Good morning, Psygo."

Vaigo took a deep breath. She was surprised that what she was about to do was this hard. She had practically planned everything that she would say. But now, it seemed, she couldn't remember any of it.

"Uh, Psygo."

"Yes, Vaigo?"

"Um…well…how, how do you feel about Shego?"

"I love her. You know that."

"And how do you feel about me?"

"Why?"

Vaigo started to blush slightly.

"What if I were to tell you that I feel the same way about you that you do about Shego?"

Psygo nearly fell off of his chair. His eyes were wide with surprise.

"You're not kidding, are you?"

"Not in the slightest."

Psygo eased himself slowly back into his chair and put his hand on his head. Vaigo put her hand on Psygo's back, rubbing it slowly to calm him down.

"Are you alright?" Vaigo asked, worried about what Psygo might say.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just trying to wrap my mind around this one. I've been through some interesting things in my life, but this one takes the cake. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I was afraid. But when I saw you and Shego together, I just lost it. I was up almost all night last night just working up my courage."

"So, what do you plan to do? You're a little too late. I'm already hooked up with Shego."

"Well, I thought about it for a while, but I only thought up one thing."

"Yeah, well, I'd like to know what it is."

Vaigo smiled and wrapped her arms around Psygo. Before he could push her away, she pulled him into a deep kiss. They both fell out of the chair, still locked in the kiss. As Vaigo broke the kiss and stared into Psygo's eyes, a familiar voice called out.

"Psygo? Psygo, are you in the kitchen?" Shego's voice echoed into the kitchen.

Psygo quickly got up and glanced back at Vaigo, who was still giving him the look he knew all too well.

_Oh, SHIT! This is not good. I finally get the girl of my dreams and one of my best friends who's a girl wants to be my girlfriend. This is not what I need right now._

Psygo ran out of the kitchen, meeting Shego in the hallway.

"Good morning, Shego. How was your night?"

"You know damn well that my night was just as good as yours was."

Shego smiled and gave Psygo a good morning kiss. She walked past him into the kitchen. Vaigo was sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal in front of her. Shego smiled at Vaigo, letting her know full well that she had something Vaigo would never have. Shego noticed that Vaigo was smiling right back.

_That's weird. It's like she doesn't even care anymore. That's no fun. I hope I get to fight Kimmie today. That'll be fun._

Shego grabbed herself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table across from Vaigo. Psygo sat down and looked back and forth between the two women, expecting a fight to break out at any minute. Drakken suddenly burst through the door to the kitchen, Surprising Psygo so much that he was knocked off of his chair for the second time that day.

"Psygo, the video feed from the museum is ready."

Shego raised an eyebrow in confusion as Psygo got up off of the floor.

"Thanks Dr.D. Let's go check it out." Psygo said, still keeping an eye on the two women who were still sitting at the table.

Drakken led Psygo to a large computer where he pressed a few buttons. The video from the security cameras of the museum flipped onto the screen. Psygo began going over each part of the tape, watching for something. Shego walked into the room after finishing her breakfast. She began watching the video as well, mostly focusing on her fight with Kim Possible. She watched as she and Kim pushed each other to their absolute limits and further.

"That's it!" Psygo yelled suddenly.

"What?"

"I found out how I could get strong enough to beat J-Go."

"How?" Shego asked, still searching for what he could possibly have meant.

"An enemy."

"A what?"

"Well, more of a rival. Just look at you and Kim Possible. Without her, you never would have pushed yourself that far in that fight."

"So what. Where are you going to find someone who can match your powers?"

Psygo paused the video on Ron Stoppable.

"I already have. Rivalry, thy name is Stoppable."

-

**Kim's house**

Ron woke up. His wounds had healed almost unbelievably fast, but Kim's mom had called Ron's parents to make sure he could stay at Kim's to rest up. He got up and stretched. He hadn't felt as good as he was feeling right now for a long time. He went into the kitchen to get himself some breakfast, but turned around quickly.

_I could have sworn there was something behind me._

Seeing nothing, Ron continued on to the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl of cereal and walked to the table. Rufus handed him the milk and he poured it over his cereal.

_I didn't realize Rufus was that strong. Or had hair._

Ron snapped out of his sleepy daze and looked a little closer at what had handed him the milk. It was long, had blond fur all over it and seemed to run back behind him. Realization hit him like a sack of bricks.

"KIM! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Ron screamed out into the Possible house.

Kim had been asleep, but was awoken by Ron's screaming. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ron was unconscious on the floor. But, Kim wasn't worried about him at the moment. She was worried about the fact that he had a tail.

Ron was starting to come back to consciousness. His eyes focused, allowing him to see Kim kneeling next to him. Kim took out the Kimmunicator.

"What's up, Kim?" Wade asked as his face came on the screen.

"Wade, I need you to scan Ron for anything strange that might be running through his body."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, the fact that Ron now has a tail is kinda making my skin crawl."

Wade almost choked on the soda he was drinking.

"Ron has a WHAT?"

"A tail, Wade. A tail."

"Right, I'm on it."

A scanning device came out of the top of the Kimmunicator and a faint green light began to emit from the tip. It scanned Ron up and down.

"Alright Kim. It looks like there's nothing wrong with him. The tail is actually part of him. It has the same DNA as him, so it wasn't implanted. Oh, and it looks like Ron's muscle matter has tripled in density."

Both Kim and Ron looked a little confused.

"It means that Ron has superhuman strength right now."

Kim looked at Ron, then back at Wade.

"How much more strength is this?"

"More than the molecular muscle enhancer gave him. According to my readings, Ron's strength quadrupled in one night."

"Not to mention he grew a tail."

Ron stood up to get a better look at the tail. It was as blond as his hair.

"I guess my monkey powers decided I needed a little boost."

Kim also noticed that Ron's hair had gotten a little longer. It hung over his eyes a little more than usual. Ron took off his shirt to take a better look at his new and improved body. He still had more or less the same shape, but his new muscles had filled out his form, giving him an athletic look. He did a quick backflip to test out his new strength, landing perfectly on his feet. Kim was even more amazed than during the fight. Her mind was almost unable to cope with the rapid changes that Ron was going through. By the time Kim had snapped out of her amazement, Ron had begun standing on his finger and doing pushups. He was on number fifty-three. Ron pushed off with his finger and twisted in midair, landing perfectly on his feet again.

"Oh, man! This is so cool. I can't wait to try this out for real."

**End Chapter 10**

-

**Author's Notes**

Another intro chapter. I was mostly trying to create a lot of the conflicts in this story all in this one chapter. The biggest one being the Psygo, Shego, Vaigo love triangle. Should be interesting. Enjoy and please review.


	12. Strange Bedfellows

Untainted Madness

This story takes place after "So the Drama".

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

**Chapter 11**

-

**Middleton High School Cafeteria**

Ron was already starting to get on Kim's nerves and it had only been a day since he had gotten his new power and tail. All he seemed intent on was flipping around from place to place and admiring his newly rebuilt body. At the moment, he was attempting to eat school lunch while hanging from one of the light fixtures by his tail.

"Ron, will you stop that? Please?"

"Why, KP? I haven't had this much fun since we went to that amusement park last year."

"Because, Muscles, everyone is staring."

Ron looked around. Even though he was upside down, he could easily tell that all of the attention in the cafeteria was focused on him.

"Cool. I'm finally popular!"

"Wrong kind of popularity, Ron. They think you're a freak."

Ron let go of the light fixture with his tail and dropped from the ceiling. He planted his feet on the table and backflipped, landing perfectly in his seat. A few of the girls in the cafeteria audience clapped.

"See, KP. All it takes is a little bit of an open mind to see past the tail and get to the Ronster inside."

Kim buried her head in her hands. The rest of the school day was about as eventful. Kim and Ron decided to walk back to their own houses. They reached Kim's house first. Something was on the front doorstep. Kim picked it up, looked at it and called out to Ron. Ron came running back to see what was up. The object was a letter addressed to Kim. But that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that on the front it said it was from Psygo.

Kim and Ron went inside and opened the letter.

"Team Possible,

If you haven't noticed yet, you have no chance at stopping us and whatever plans we may come up with. But, recently we have run into a small problem that we require your assistance with. If you were to assist us, we will be willing to negotiate a temporary ceasefire of sorts. Reject this offer, and we will most certainly steamroll you and anyone you could possibly ally yourself with for the next year. As I'm already sure you're aware of, the Possible name is becoming less and less popular in the world's eyes. I'm sure you'll see things our way. Meet us at the location below to discuss this offer."

Kim and Ron read over the note again. Ron noticed that Kim was starting to look worried.

"What's the matter, KP?"

"He's right, Ron. We have to do something about this problem and fighting is obviously not working. So, let's check this out."

"But it could be a trap."

"I know, but this offer is too good to pass up. All we have to help them out. Isn't that what we do anyways. We help people. And we're getting a good favor out of this one."

"Alright, KP. If you say so. I'm with you."

-

**An abandoned warehouse at the edge of Middleton**

Shego and Psygo waited in the warehouse where they had told Kim and Ron to meet them. Psygo was leaning up against the wall while Shego kept a look out for Kim and Ron. Shego walked over to where Psygo was leaning.

"Are you sure they're gonna come?"

"Yeah. I made them an offer they couldn't refuse. They should be here any minute."

"I hope you're right. I don't want to have come out here for nothing."

"Don't worry. They'll be here."

As if on cue, headlights appeared on the road to the warehouse. The car pulled up to the warehouse and Kim and Ron stepped out, each dressed in their battle suits. They walked up to the door and opened it, cautiously stepping inside. After spotting Psygo and Shego, Kim waved to the person in the car. The person turned the car around and started back down the road.

"So, how about we start discussing this deal." Kim said to Psygo.

Psygo started walking towards Team Possible. Kim and Ron dropped into fighting stances. Psygo stopped and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at the two.

"Oh, please. We called you out here to TALK. Not fight. Besides, we've already seen how well that's gone for you in the past few weeks."

Kim and Ron eased up a little and started to relax.

"So, what's up with the tail?" Psygo asked Ron.

"It popped up after the museum fight. We still haven't quite figured it out."

"Speaking of the museum fight, that's kinda why you're here."

Psygo walked over to a projector and turned it on. A projected image of J-Go appeared on the opposite wall.

"This is J-Go. He's the real reason we were stealing shit for the past three weeks. I wanted him to find me."

Kim was starting to get intrigued.

"Why would you want something like that monster to find you?"

"Because, I have to kill him."

Every person in the warehouse except Psygo was surprised. Even Shego had not seen this side of Psygo.

"What do you mean kill him?" Shego asked.

"Because he's a killer. And with his powers, there is no other way to stop him."

"So, we have to help you stop him?" Kim asked.

"Pretty much. That's really all that I'm going to ask of you. And in return, no problems from us for two months."

Shego wasn't happy about the terms of the agreement, but she had agreed to it in order to stop this monster.

Ron had been standing back and letting Kim do all the talking, but something occurred to him.

"Um, if you guys keep beating us, and you guys can't beat him, then how are we supposed to be able to help you beat him?"

"The magic of rivalry. You fight us. Well, spar. We get better, you get better. And we can beat J-Go. Everybody wins."

Kim and Ron thought about it for a few seconds.

"Alright, we'll do it. But after this is over, you guys are on our number one most wanted list again." Kim said, glaring at Shego.

Psygo walked to the larger doors of the warehouse and opened them, walking outside and beckoning Kim and Ron to follow. Outside, one of Drakken's hovercars was waiting. Psygo motioned for Ron and Kim to get in while Shego climbed in herself. Psygo got in and hit the takeoff button, lifting the hovercraft off of the ground.

-

**Drakken's lair – two hours later**

Psygo set the hovercraft down in the hangar and jumped out. As he entered the inner area of the lair, Drakken came in to welcome him and Shego back. He caught sight of the redhead with them and almost fainted.

"What is SHE doing here?"

"Don't worry doc. She's with us for now."

Drakken fumed, but kept himself under control. He stomped back to his lab and began angrily working on some device.

Psygo turned to the Kim and Ron.

"Don't mind him. We never told him about the plan. He'll calm down in a few hours. I suggest you go and find a spare room to stay in. You might be here for a while. After you make yourselves comfortable, I'll introduce you to the rest of the team."

Kim and Ron looked at eachother, then headed down the hallway. They had been to plenty of Drakken's lairs before, but they never really had the time to look around and appreciate it. Granted, there wasn't much to appreciate.

Psygo called up the other members of his team on the S.L.A.M. Each was told to be in the main area of the lair within ten minutes.

Vaigo showed up first. She smiled when she saw Psygo. And smiled even more when she saw Shego with him. She had noticed Vaigo's increasingly erratic behavior around her and Psygo. Something was going on and she didn't know about it.

Kim and Ron had been checking rooms left and right. Each room looked even more identical than the last. Eventually, they just picked two rooms at random and memorized the numbers on the doors so that they could find their way back to them. They headed back to the main area of the lair where the people they had seen before at the museum were waiting. Psygo introduced them each, telling Kim and Ron their specialties and powers. After the introduction, each of the people went back to their separate rooms. Shego and Psygo went back to Psygo's room, leaving Ron and Kim to find their own rooms again. Kim and Ron said goodnight to eachother and go to bed.

Psygo lay back in his bed, already undressed.

"Are you ready, Psygo?" Shego's voice called out from the bathroom.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

The door to the bathroom opened and Shego stepped out, wearing absolutely nothing. Psygo whistled in approval.

"Damn. I'm telling you, you look a lot better without any clothes on."

Shego walked over to the bed, swaying her hips a little more than usual. She crawled onto the bed and gave Psygo a deep kiss.

"Maybe I should just make my catsuit see-through." Shego purred.

"Nah, then everyone would get to see. I want you all to myself." Psygo said as he pulled her down under the covers.

Vaigo waited a few hours after everyone was asleep, just to make sure that she wasn't caught. She phased through the wall of her room and made her way down the hall. She stopped at Shego's room and phased through the door. She quickly set to her task, looking under her bed, pulling out the drawers to Shego's dresser. After checking everything, Vaigo made sure to put everything back the way it was.

Damn, where the hell is it? The only place I haven't checked is…no…it wouldn't be there.

Vaigo went over to the bed and lifted Shego's pillow. Sure enough, there was what she was looking for. A small green and black book lay underneath the pillow. Vaigo quickly picked it up and started looking through it, searching the little book for something she could use. Her eyes stopped and reread a part that she had skipped. A small but evil smile crept across Vaigo's face.

"Oh, that's good. That's very good."

**End Chapter 11**

-

**Author's notes**

Yes, I did it. The two teams working together to stop a common enemy. It's so cliché that I almost had to do it. But at least I threw in a little more of the Shego, Psygo, Vaigo plot. Enjoy the story. Please review.


	13. Third Time's a Charm

Untainted Madness

This story takes place after "So the Drama".

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

Note: In this story, Kim is 17. Thank you and have a nice day.

**Chapter 12 **

-

**Drakken's Lair – Saturday morning**

Psygo once again awakened to the sight of his lover and the smell of a warm breakfast. He rolled onto his back sleepily and put his hands behind his head, sighing in satisfaction.

_I have everything I could ever have wanted. All that's left to do is get rid of J-Go and my life will be perfect. Although, there is still that small matter of what to do about Vaigo. If Shego finds out, we're through. Dammit, why does life always have to complicate things just when it's getting good?_

Shego rolled over in her sleep and pulled in close to Psygo. Her head lay on his chest, the light snoring indicating that she was still asleep.

_Well, not much to do until she wakes up. I guess I could use a little more sleep._

Psygo settled down in the covers and put his arm around Shego.

_Yep, life is good._

-

**Kim's room**

Kim slowly awakened, her eyes drifting hazily around the room.

Ugh, what am I doing up so early? Thank god it's Saturday. I'd really hate to go to school today.

Kim looked around her room, sleepily taking in the sights.

_Wait a minute, where are all of my posters? And when did I get a black blanket?_

Kim's eyes suddenly opened wide and she quickly looked around her.

_Oh, wait. I remember now. This is Drakken's place. Ron and I are here to help Psygo and Shego._

Kim settled down once she recognized her surroundings. Her lack of sleep the previous night suddenly caught up with her and she lay back down. She was asleep within five seconds of her head hitting the pillow.

-

**Vaigo's Room**

Vaigo sat on the edge of her bed. She hadn't slept all last night, her mind had been racing so much. In her hands, she held the green and black book that she had stolen from Shego's room the previous night.

_What if it doesn't work? What if it does and he still doesn't want me? What would I do?_

Vaigo sighed, her exhaustion clear in her tone.

_Well, it's too late to turn back now. I just have to wait for my chance and take the plunge._

-

**Psygo's Room**

Shego stirred a little. With a little bit of difficulty, she forced herself to get up. Her body was still tired after the previous night's activities.

_Four and a half hours of hot tantric sex. This man is a machine. Why the hell did I wait so long? I should have jumped him the moment I saw him naked. Which, as it happens, was the moment I first met him._

Shego looked Psygo over, admiring the way his scarred skin stretched over the muscle lying underneath. She smiled and moved closer to him. Slowly, Shego ran her finger along the scar on his face. The gentle motion caused Psygo to stir a little, but he didn't wake up.

_He's so cute when he's sleeping. And he's so goddamn hot when he's awake._

Shego regretfully pulled herself away from her sleeping lover and took her robe off of the hook next to the bed. She had begun to keep her robe in Psygo's room for occasions such as this. Wrapping the robe around her naked body, Shego walked out of the room and into her own. She began hunting for something to wear that would be acceptable for a Saturday. She realized that she was still in Drakken's lair and got changed into her green and black catsuit.

Psygo woke up a few minutes later. Already, he wondered where Shego had gone off to. He quickly climbed out of bed and put some pants on. His hair was, once again, hanging down in his face. Psygo grabbed a comb off of his nightstand, combed his hair back, and put on his taktop. He was about to go out and see where Shego was when he realized that someone else was in the room.

"Alright, come on out. I know you're in here."

Vaigo walked out of the wall, her head hanging low.

"How did you know I was there?"

"Just a hunch. So, how long were you there?"

Vaigo gave a sly grin.

"Long enough."

"So, why are you here?"

"I figured I might let you in on a little secret."

"A secret about what?"

"About your girlfriend." Vaigo said.

She tossed Psygo the green and black book that she had been holding.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's Shego's diary."

"How in the hell did you get this?"

"Let's just say I have my ways. You should check out page forty-two. It's really quite interesting."

"I won't do it. I won't do something that could destroy our relationship."

"Oh, but you won't be destroying your relationship. Just read for yourself."

Psygo hesitated for a moment, then opened the book. He flipped to the page and started reading.

_Dear diary,_

_It's me again. I can't stop thinking that I might be getting in over my head. I think I might be falling for someone. But that can't be right. I'm Shego. I'm the biggest badass in the history of history. I can't be falling for anyone. Especially not this person. If word got out, I'd be kicked out of villainy forever. I couldn't just stop being bad. At least not now. It's way too much fun. But I can't help but like this person. Listen to me. I can't even say their name. Well, I guess I can tell you. I think I might be in love with Kim Possible._

Psygo had to sit down. It felt like his heart had been torn in two. Shego was in love, but not with him. She was in love with some do-good teen hero. He looked up at Vaigo, tears almost bursting from his eyes.

"Why?"

"I told you that you wouldn't endanger your relationship. She did. She endangered your relationship as soon as she started your relationship. And now that it's over, I can have you all to myself."

Vaigo walked up to Psygo and was about to kiss him when he pushed her away.

"Get out."

"But Psyg…"

"GET OUT!" Psygo's voice echoed throughout the cavernous lair.

Vaigo suddenly realized what she had done. She had hurt Psygo. She had hurt him deeply. She had hurt him in a way that no physical wound ever would. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

_It's over. There's no way he'll accept me now._

Vaigo ran out the door to her own room. She fell onto her bed and cried.

-

**Shego's Room**

Shego had heard the echo of Psygo's voice. She ran to his room, only to find him sitting on the bed. Holding her diary.

_Oh no. Please tell me he didn't read it. Anything but that._

Psygo slowly looked up at Shego, the hurt he was feeling clear in his eyes.

"So, how long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been in love with her?"

_He did read it._

"About a year. I haven't told her how I feel though."

The sadness and pain seemed to disappear from Psygo's face, but Shego knew that he was only burying it.

"Well, then, we'll have to fix that."

This statement surprised Shego.

"You mean, you're okay with this?"

"Shego, I love you. That means that it's my job to do what I can to make you happy. If this is what makes you happy, then I'm going to help you do it."

Shego was touched by this act of generosity and kindness.

"Well, how are we going to do this? It's not going to be easy. After all, what would you do if your greatest enemy and rival suddenly showed up and confessed their love for you?"

"I'd lie about my feelings. But that's not going to happen in this case."

"Why not?"

"Because, I have a plan."

-

**Drakken's Kitchen – three hours later**

Kim had finally woken up and was eating breakfast. She was surprised that Drakken, while being the worst mad scientist ever, could still make a mean omelette.

After she finished breakfast, Kim headed back to her room. As she walked inside, the door closed and locked behind her. Kim turned and dropped into her fighting stance, but was taken by surprise when Shego grabbed her and tied her up before she could do anything.

Shego sat Kim down on the bed as Psygo walked out of the shadows of the corner.

"What do you want?" Kim asked, already trying to find a way out of the ropes.

"Me, I don't want anything but for Shego to be happy. And unfortunately, this is the only way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Shego has something to say to you, Kim. And you are going to respond with the truth. To make sure that you do, I brought this." Psygo said, taking the Truth Ray from behind his back.

Psygo fired the Truth Ray at Kim, shutting down her mind's inhibitors. All Kim could do was answer any questions Shego might ask her. Her darkest fears, her deepest secrets.

Shego was starting to sweat. She wanted to be with Kim, but she had fallen in love with Psygo as well.

_I have to focus on the here and now._

Shego tried to tell Kim her feeling towards her. But the words just didn't seem like they wanted to come out. Suddenly, she was hit by a beam of light. Shego looked over at Psygo who was holding the Truth Ray pointed at her, the end smoking.

"Kim, I love you. I've been in love with you for about a year now. I just couldn't admit it because of my job and my life. It just all seemed so wrong, but now that you're here, I have to tell you and I really hope that you feel the same way about me." Shego blurted out, the Truth Ray taking its effect on her.

Kim almost fainted at what she had just heard. Suddenly, she felt the words that she feared coming out of her own mouth.

"I feel the same way, Shego. I would have admitted it earlier, but you're a villain and I'm a hero and it wouldn't have been good if anyone ever found out."

Shego DID faint. The words that she had waited to here for so long had finally been spoken and yet, she wasn't prepared for them.

Kim finally got the ropes undone and rushed over to Shego's side, lifting her and placing her on the bed. Kim looked back at Psygo, who was leaning against the wall with a smile on his face.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kim asked.

"She'll be fine. She's just a little shocked, that's all. I think I'd better leave you two alone."

Psygo unlocked the door and walked out of Kim's room, heading back to his own.

_Did I really do the right thing? Yes. I did what I could to make Shego happy. If I did the wrong thing by doing that, then I don't want to be right._

Psygo reached his room and layed himself out on the bed. A small tear welled up in his eye, but he wiped it away before it could run down his cheek.

-

**Kim's Room**

Shego began to stir from unconsciousness. Her eyes opened and settled on the redhead next to her.

"Good morning beautiful." Kim said.

Shego pulled Kim down into a deep and passionate kiss. Kim was surprised, but quickly settled into it. Shego's tongue slipped into Kim's mouth, making Kim stir a little. Kim climbed up onto the bed with Shego and straddled her, never breaking the kiss. Shego suddenly held Kim back for a second.

"What's the matter?" Kim asked, the disappointment clear in her voice.

Shego sighed.

"There's something I forgot to mention. It's about Psygo."

"What's the matter? Do you feel bad about him doing something like this for us and not thanking him?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that I'm in love with him too. I fell in love with him after the fight at the museum. And because of this, I kinda broke his heart."

Kim was suddenly saddened. She didn't know what it felt like to have your heart broken, but she could imagine. Then, Kim had an idea.

"Wait. You love him and he loves you, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you love me and I love you."

"I don't see where stating the obvious is going to help this situation."

"It seems the only piece of the puzzle missing here is between me and him."

Shego almost fainted again. Kim had just suggested that they be a threesome.

"Are you sure you'd be okay with that?"

Kim nodded.

"Besides, I already think he's kinda cute. For all you know, he might feel the same way about me. I'm sure we could learn to love eachother."

"Well, if you're okay with it, I'm okay with it. Now there's just one more person we need to talk to."

-

**Psygo's Room**

Psygo had tried thinking of something else, but all he could think about was Shego. He had even tried going to the dojo and practicing his fighting techniques but nothing was working. In the end, he had resigned himself to lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. It had been working, until Shego opened the door to his room and walked in with Kim not far behind.

"So, what can I do for you, girls?" Psygo asked, putting on a happy face.

"Well, you know that Truth Ray lasts for twenty-four hours, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Psygo, I love you. I love you as much as I love Kim and I couldn't do without either of you."

"Well, that was unexpected."

"Oh, you haven't even heard the most interesting part. Kim's fine with us being together. She just asks one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"That I share."

This time, it was Psygo's turn to faint. He had literally been told that the woman he loved and her girlfriend would like to share him. It was enough to knock any man out cold.

Shego and Kim walked over to the bed and lay down next to Psygo. Shego on the right, Kim on the left. Shego started to smile at Kim.

"Kimmie, I think we broke him."

Kim giggled.

Psygo slowly woke up. He turned his eyes to the right to find Shego lying next to him. She was smiling.

"Oh, Shego, I had the weirdest dream. You and Kim were in love, and then you said that you two wanted to share me. Can you believe it?"

Shego started to giggle to herself. Before Psygo could ask what was going on, a pair of hands pulled him into a kiss. When he opened his eyes, Psygo was looking straight into Kim's eyes. She broke the kiss and began nuzzling his shoulder.

"Oh, I can believe it." Kim said.

Psygo looked to Shego, then back at Kim.

_Holy shit! Either I'm still dreaming or this is a fantasy come true._

Suddenly, a rather large piece of reality smacked Psygo in the face. He remembered who it was who had allowed all of this to happen. Even if she had done it out of selfish reasons.

"Shego, Kim. There's one small problem that we have to take care of before we can kick off this relationship."

"And what would that be?" Shego asked, sliding a little closer to Psygo.

"We need to properly thank the person who allowed all of this to come together. As long as you two don't have a problem with it."

Shego and Kim traded worried glances as Psygo explained what he had in mind. After he was done, Shego and Kim talked for a second and gave Psygo the okay to go through with it.

-

**Vaigo's Room**

Vaigo lay on her bed. Her tears had run out a long time ago and now she was just depressed. A knock at her door brought her out of her haze of depression, if only for a moment.

"Come in."

The door opened and Psygo walked in. Vaigo dropped her head in shame.

"Before you say anything Psygo, I want to apologize for the way I've been acting. It was wrong of me to do that to you and I'm sorry for whatever happened after that."

Psygo was starting to feel bad himself.

"It's okay, Vaigo. Everything worked itself out. Thank you for apologizing."

Vaigo's depression was broken almost instantly at the acceptance of her apology.

"I've been thinking and I've decided that we might be able to have a relationship. But only under two conditions."

Vaigo couldn't believe her ears.

_Is this really happening?_

"What are the conditions?" Vaigo asked, intent on making it up to Psygo for everything she had done.

"Number one…you never do anything like that again."

"Done."

"And number two…" Psygo said as Shego and Kim walked in and stood behind him.

"…You have to learn to share."

Vaigo stared for a second and realized what she had done when she gave Psygo Shego's diary.

"Done."

Vaigo threw her arms around Psygo and held him as close to her as possible, just thankful to have him at all.

_If I have to choose between having to share him or not having him at all, I'll just share_.

Vaigo couldn't keep the tears from flowing again as she embraced the love of her life.

_Way over the top_, Shego thought.

_So, not the drama_, Kim thought.

_This really has been one hell of a week_, Psygo thought. He smiled at the three women who were now officially his girlfriends.

-

**End Chapter 12**

-

**Author's notes**

Holy hell was this a long chapter for me. At first I thought to myself that there was no way that I was going to pull this one off, but somehow, I did it. And what a twist in the plot this is. Looks like things are going to get a lot more interesting from here on out. Enjoy the story. Please read and review.


	14. Unbound Emotions

Untainted Madness

This story takes place after "So the Drama".

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

Note: In this story, Kim is 17. Thank you and have a nice day.

**Chapter 13**

**-**

**Drakken's lair**

Shego and Kim emerged from the Dojo, each barely able to hold themselves up. They had been sparring all day and consummating their new relationship each night for three days. Exhaustion was finally starting to catch up with them.

Psygo and Vaigo had been busy as well. Or, at least, Vaigo had been. Three years of pent up obsession and frustration was finally being released. Psygo sat up in bed and wiped his brow. Vaigo sat up as well and wrapped her arms around Psygo.

"So, should we go for fourteen?" Vaigo asked, kissing her lover's neck.

"You're still not done?"

"Not by a long shot."

"How long have we been at this?" Psygo asked, grabbing the clock next to his bed and checking it. It was already three o'clock. On Tuesday.

"Holy shit."

"What's the matter?"

"It's been three days."

"That long already? I guess it's true what they say. Time flies when you're having fun."

"Yeah, well, I think it's time I get to work. There's a reason we brought Kim and Ron here in the first place."

"Fine, if you have to. But I'll be waiting."

Psygo got up and slipped into his jumpsuit. He gave Vaigo a quick kiss after putting on the S.L.A.M. and left for Ron's room.

-

**Shego's room**

Shego and Kim lay on Shego's bed. Each had changed out of their fighting uniforms and had gone for something a little more comfortable. Shego was wearing a light green t-shirt while Kim lay in one of Shego's spare catsuits. Thanks to some bad planning on her part, Kim had agreed to stay at Drakken's place without packing any clothes for herself. Shego rolled over onto her side and planted a small kiss on Kim's cheek.

"So, what do we do now?" Shego asked.

"At the moment, I'm perfectly content to lay here and rest."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to get something to eat."

Shego got up and walked out to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she had a sandwich in hand and was walking back to her room. On the way back, Shego spotted Psygo walking down the hall.

"Hello, Psygo."

"Hello, Shego."

"So, how was Vaigo?"

"I swear she's trying to kill me."

"Well, if you think she's killing you, just wait till me and Kimmie get our hands on you."

Psygo gulped.

_Dear God, what have I done?_

Shego planted a kiss on Psygo's lips, then continued on her way back to her room. Psygo smiled and continued on to Ron's room.

-

**Ron's room**

Ron sat on his bed, his legs crossed, meditating. His body had increased in muscle mass again in the past three days and he had decided to meditate to see if there was anything else in store for him from his mystical monkey power.

A knocking at the door brought Ron out of it. He went to the door and opened it to find Psygo on the other side.

"Ready to spar?" Psygo asked.

"Yeah, just let me get my battle suit." Ron said as he closed the door and slipped into his battle suit, making sure to fit his tail through the new hole in the back. He opened the door again after he finished and walked with Psygo to the more heavily reinforced training room that Drakken had installed after watching the museum fight again.

Psygo and Ron walked in and Psygo hit a few buttons on the wall.

"Alright, Stoppable. Let's do this. Dojo! Activate training program PSYCHOSIS!"

Panels slid up on the walls, revealing lasers and machine guns. Ron eyes suddenly matched his surprise.

"Wait a minute. Isn't this a little unfair? I mean, you have a power that let's you walk through most of this stuff. I'm gonna have to DODGE all of this stuff." Ron said.

"Of course. You don't have a power like mine. So, you'll have to train that much harder to stay in a fight like the one we're going into. If you can't take something as small as this, then there is no way you'll be able to help."

Ron stopped and thought for a second.

"And besides, aren't you tired of being Kim's shadow? Don't you want to step into the spotlight?"

Ron started to clench his fists.

"Even if it's only long enough to get your ass kicked by me."

Psygo stopped suddenly. Ron had started to glow blue.

_There it is. That's what I've been waiting for. Now bring it._

Psygo activated his power and charged at Ron. The lasers and machineguns began firing, but Ron seemed to not even move. Psygo stopped before he reached Ron. Even though he was watching it with his own eyes, he couldn't believe what was going on. Ron's BODY wasn't moving, but his tail was. The flashes of light around him proved that. His tail was reflecting every blast or bullet that came too close.

_Whoa._

Ron's eyes opened suddenly and before Psygo's eyes could register what was going on, the place where Ron had been was filled with air.

"I'm here." A voice from behind him said.

Psygo turned around to find himself face to face with Ron.

_This is not the same guy I fought in the museum._

Psygo suddenly found himself flying towards a wall after a backhand from Ron. Just like before, Psygo twisted himself in midair and planted his feet on the wall. The wall caved in. Psygo dropped to the floor and slowly got back up.

"Nice one. Dojo! Deactivate training program."

The lasers and machineguns stopped firing and slid back into the walls. Ron's tail stopped moving and dropped back behind him.

"Well, looks like you've improved. So, let's get right to the one on one." Psygo said, cracking his knuckles.

Ron once again tapped into his mystical monkey power and rushed forward to attack Psygo. Psygo put up his fists to block, but wasn't fast enough as a viscious back kick sent him to the floor.

Shego, Vaigo, and Kim had all heard the noise and felt the shockwaves of the fight. They rushed to the training room, but did not dare enter. They simply stood at the, now open, doorway and watched.

As Psygo rose to his feet once again, the black aura surrounding his body dissipated.

_I've used all of my energy already? How did Stoppable get this strong?_

Ron began to walk towards Psygo, his fists clenching and unclenching. Psygo watched as the form headed towards him. He suddenly noticed Ron's eyes. They were completely void of any feeling. Of any emotion.

_He's lost it. I have to stop him. If he finishes with me, he'll take out everyone in this place._

Psygo glanced to the doorway and saw his three girlfriends. He looked back to Ron with renewed determination.

Ron threw a lightning fast punch at Psygo, but Psygo caught it mid-flight. Ron's other fist lashed out and was also caught by Psygo. Ron and Psygo began trying to force the other back. The ground began to crack and crumble underneath them.

Psygo was pushing his body and the S.L.A.M. as hard as they could go, but Ron's new strength enhanced by his battle suit was forcing him to the floor.

_No. No! I can't give up. I can't let anything happen to them. I CAN'T STOP NOW!_

The scar on Psygo's face suddenly switched from black to silver. The blue glow emanating from Ron's body began to shrink and move. It followed down Ron's arms and moved into Psygo. Ron's body started to shrink and his tail disappeared into him.

Psygo stood up and knocked Ron back against the wall. His eyes were glowing blue. Suddenly, Psygo's body twitched and jerked. The blue glow stretched to cover his entire body, then shot out of him, throwing him to the wall opposite Ron. The blue glow rushed back to Ron and entered his body, instantly increasing his muscle size and restoring his tail.

The three women who had been watching the fight rushed inside. Shego and Vaigo went to check on Psygo while Kim went to see how her best friend was doing.

"Did…did I beat him?" Ron asked Kim before passing out.

Psygo tried to get back up, but his body failed him and he dropped back to the floor. Shego lifted Psygo to set his back against the wall.

"Psygo, are you alright?" Shego asked.

Psygo started laughing.

"What a rush." Psygo said, before promptly passing out.

Shego picked up Psygo and carried him to his room. Kim took Ron to his room. Vaigo followed Shego to Psygo's room. Shego laid Psygo on his bed and sat down. She disengaged the S.L.A.M. and took it off of him, laying it on the floor next to his bed. Vaigo watched silently as Shego showed such amazing kindness and gentleness to her lover.

Vaigo finally got sick of watching her take care of Psygo and left his room. She walked down the hall, thinking.

_Damn her. I should have Psygo all to myself. That's the way things should be._

Vaigo passed Ron's room. Kim had put Ron in his bed and was making sure he was alright.

_And her. She wasn't even a problem until I tried to break up Psygo and Shego. Dammit! I have to do something before I lose him._

Vaigo smiled. She turned a corner and entered Drakken's lab. She quickly found Waygo.

"Hey, Waygo. Psygo asked me to come down here and ask if you and Drakken found any way to track down J-Go." Vaigo lied.

"Sure. I've been working on this for a while, but it should work."

Waygo handed a small device with a screen to Vaigo.

"By the way, what was all that commotion?" Waygo asked.

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about it. Psygo and Stoppable were just sparring."

"Wow! Now I see why he'd want to track down J-Go. Looks like we'll be rid of this burden sooner than we thought."

_You have no idea._

Vaigo left the lab and headed for the door of the lair.

_That green bitch and that teen hero whore will not steal Psygo from me. I'll stop them. Even if it KILLS me. Or someone else._

Vaigo entered the hangar and climbed aboard one of Drakken's hovercrafts. After a little initial trouble with the controls, Vaigo steered the vehicle out of the hangar and began following the signal on the device Waygo had given her.

-

**Psygo's Room**

Shego sat beside Psygo on the bed. She kept staring at the scar on his face, which had switched back to its original black color.

_What the hell was that? It was like his power changed. What is going on?_

-

**Leego's Room**

Leego sat up in his bed.

_Where the hell is Vaigo going?_

-

**End Chapter 13**

-

**Author's notes**

Sorry for the wait everybody. And sorry for the way the story looked like it was going for a while. Now that I've really hit my stride in this story, things should start coming together and get interesting.


	15. Bad Company

Untainted Madness

This story takes place after "So the Drama".

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

Note: In this story, Kim is 17. Thank you and have a nice day.

**Chapter 14**

-

**Drakken's Lair**

Psygo's eyes slowly opened. He couldn't move his body and everything hurt. His eyes began to roam the room, coming to rest on Shego who was sitting in a chair next to his bed.

"You know, we really have to stop meeting like this." Psygo said, jokingly.

Shego got up and almost hugged Psygo, but remembered his injuries.

"How do you feel?"

"Well, my entire body feels like one giant bruise. But other than that, I suppose I'm alright. Could you get my S.L.A.M. gauntlets and put them on me?"

Shego quickly grabbed the gauntlets next to the bed and slipped them onto Psygo's hands. Psygo activated his power and sat up in the bed. He pressed a few buttons on the S.L.A.M. It began to hum and glow a soft white light that spread across his entire body.

Psygo disengaged his power and stood up, looking himself over.

"That's better." Psygo said, pleased with the results.

Shego was amazed. Only a few seconds ago, Psygo needed help moving because of the pain. Now, he was up on his feet and seemingly unharmed.

"What was that?"

"Just a little something that hyper-accelerates the body. It doesn't last long, but it works wonders on healing times."

Psygo took off the gauntlets and sat back down on the bed.

"So, how long was I out this time?"

"About eight hours. What the hell happened in there?"

"I'm not sure. All I remember is that Stoppable was losing control. Then I saw you, Kim, and Vaigo and I just lost it. I remember wanting to stop him. Then I blacked out. What happened? Is he alright? I didn't kill him, did I?"

"No, you didn't kill him. He's in about the same condition you were in. Kim came in to see how you were doing, then she went to take care of her friend."

"I see. So, now that I've made sure everyone's alright, when's lunch?"

Shego couldn't help but laugh.

-

**A small warehouse in the middle of nowhere**

J-Go sat in the darkness of his current hiding place. Just to make sure he wasn't found for the past three years, he had constantly kept moving. Never staying in one place for more than a couple of days.

His mind suddenly warned him of a presence coming his way at a rather fast pace. He probed a little longer before discovering who it was.

_Vaigo. Now, what would a little girl like her be doing in a dangerous place like this?_

J-Go stood up and awaited Vaigo's arrival.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaigo had been following the signal on the device Waygo gave her for the past eight hours. At the same time, she had been learning how to steer and control the hovercraft.

_Looks like the signal is coming from that warehouse. Found you, you bastard._

Vaigo set the hovercraft down next to the warehouse and stepped out. She phased her way through the wall and into the warehouse.

"J-Go! Come on out! I know you're here! I've been tracking you for the past eight hours!" Vaigo yelled into the darkness.

J-Go stepped out of the shadows. He smiled at the naïve blonde in front of him.

"Why are you here, Vaigo? You know you can't beat me."

"I need your help with something."

J-Go had not been prepared for that. He raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Alright, two things. One, why would you possibly need my help? Two, why would I even consider helping you?"

"One, I need your help because I need some people killed and I don't want anyone to know it was me."

J-Go was completely taken by surprise.

_Maybe the little girl has grown up after all._

"And, Two?"

Vaigo phased through the floor and came back up behind J-Go. She phased her hand into his back and wrapped her hand around his still beating heart.

"Two, if you don't, then I'll kill you here and now. You'll be dead, I'll have solved Psygo's number one problem, and I walk out of here a much happier person."

J-Go could feel her fingers around his heart. At that range, with a thought, he could probably have killed her right then. But curiosity was beginning to win him over.

"So, who do I have to kill?"

Vaigo took her hand out of J-Go and stepped back for a second to let him compose himself.

"Shego and Kim Possible. I want them dead and I want it to draw all suspicion away from me."

"Why would you want me to kill them?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but they've gotten a little too close to Psygo than I like. Once they're out of the picture, I'll have him all to myself."

J-Go's mind began throwing ideas around. Most of them being ways to kill the two women. Then, something came to him. Something that almost made him laugh out loud.

_So, Psygo has two women now. This is too good to pass up. I will make his emotion into his weakness. If the loss of one love can destroy a man's mind, then the loss of two would be devastating. And when his mind is broken, I'll take control. I will finally have a weapon worthy of my powers. No one will be able to stop me._

J-Go began to head to the door. Vaigo grabbed his arm before he went very far.

"If you fail, I will be here. Waiting for you. And don't try to run. I will hunt you down and find you." Vaigo said, putting on the most serious tone she could muster.

J-Go turned around and gave Vaigo a glare of pure ice.

_I'll take care of you when I return._

She let go of his arm and backed away. J-Go turned back around and headed out the door. He used some of his power to lift himself off the ground. He used the rest of his power to push his body forward at a speed almost equaling the hovercraft.

Vaigo ran to the door and watched J-Go fly off.

_Let the games begin._

_-_

**Drakken's lair**

Psygo had gone to see Waygo after he had eaten a big lunch. He had been going over all of the new ideas on how to beat J-Go.

"I'm telling you, Psygo, all of these devices are top of the line. I've never had access to these kinds of resources before. It's like the spice rack of my fantasy kitchen."

Psygo went over each device. One of them caught his eye.

"Why does this one look like it's not even finished?"

"That's what I like to call the Mind Breaker system. I developed it to stop J-Go from using any of his powers outside of his mind."

"Well, why isn't it finished yet?"

"It is. It just needs to be installed."

"Installed into what?"

"Into the S.L.A.M."

"This thing is another gadget that goes into the S.L.A.M.?"

"Yep."

"Cool. So, how long will it take to install?"

"Just leave the S.L.A.M. here and it should be done in about three hours."

Psygo took off the S.L.A.M. and laid it on the table. Waygo began working almost immediately.

Psygo left the lab and headed to the kitchen where Shego was waiting. He sat down and put his feet up on the table. Before he got settled, Kim walked out and sat down as well.

"Hey, Kim. How's Stoppable?"

"Oh, he's fine. He's glowing again and it seems to be healing him. If it keeps up the way it has, he should be healed in about another five hours."

Psygo leaned back a bit and closed his eyes, thinking. Shego noticed.

"So, what're you thinking about?"

"Nothing much, really. Just trying to figure out what to do for at least another three hours." Psygo replied.

"Well, I know one thing we could do." Shego said, winking at Kim.

"Oh, please. Not that. I've been at it with Vaigo for the past three days. I'm completely exhausted."

Shego and Kim walked over to Psygo and grabbed his arms. Without the S.L.A.M., Psygo simply did not have the strength to keep himself from being dragged away to his room.

_I swear, if J-Go doesn't kill me, these girls will._

**End Chapter 14**

-

**Author's notes**

And so, the J-Go plot thickens. Hope everyone's still enjoying the story. Please review.


	16. Consolation Prize

Untainted Madness

This story takes place after "So the Drama".

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

Note: In this story, Kim is 17. Thank you and have a nice day.

**Chapter 15**

**Drakken's Lair**

Psygo opened the door to his room, his pants and shirt already on. He tried to walk normally, but his legs began to fail him. He leaned on the wall for support as he made his way to Drakken's lab.

_Holy shit. Even in the bed, they rival eachother. Each one pushing the other further and further, forcing them to get better and better. And me, being the lucky bastard that I am, was caught in the middle and taken along for the ride. I can barely walk. How the hell am I supposed to keep this up?_

Psygo finally made it to Drakken's lab where Waygo had been working on the installation of the Mind Breaker system into the S.L.A.M. Psygo staggered in and looked around.

"Waygo!"

Waygo peeked around the corner, work goggles still over his eyes.

"Come on back, Psygo. I'm just putting on the finishing touches."

Psygo legs seemed to gain back a little of their strength, allowing Psygo to head into the back of the lab. Sparks were flying off of random machinery that was stacked in piles along the walls of the lab.

Waygo was working at a table in the back. He finished closing up a panel on one of the gauntlets and removed his goggles, wiping his brow in satisfaction.

Psygo picked up the gauntlets and slipped them on. He pressed the few buttons that he was really interested in, making the gauntlets glow a soft white light. The light spread to the rest of his body, then dissipated.

Psygo stood to his full height, now well rested thanks to the accelerator in the S.L.A.M.

"That's better. Now that personal business is out of the way, how do I use the Mind Breaker System?"

"All you have to do is use the voice command, Mind Breaker. It will activate as soon as you say it."

"Cool. This should even the playing field between me and J-Go."

"So, what's the plan?"

"The plan is that we find J-Go and I take him down."

"How many times do I have to tell you, we're all in this now. We're going to have to work together to get rid of him."

Psygo turned and started to leave the lab. Waygo grabbed his arm.

"Please listen to me, Psygo. We're all going to have to do this. There is no other way."

"You all can help if you want to. But I'm going to be the one to kill him. I don't want anyone else to take on that kind of a burden."

Psygo walked out of the lab and continued back in the direction of his room. On the way, Psygo stopped by Ron's room. Ron had woken up about an hour ago, but his body was still healing.

"Hey, Stoppable. How's it goin?"

"Not too bad. What the hell happened back there?"

"I'm not too sure. You were going crazy and I stopped you. That's all I know."

"Damn. I thought I had control of my powers, but I guess I have some work to do, huh?"

"From what I saw back there, you've got a LOT of work to do."

"How'd I do in the fight?"

"Well, you were kicking my ass until I stopped you. But, try not to lose control like that again."

"Yeah, no problem."

Psygo continued down the hallway to his room. When he reached his room, he peeked his head in the door to check on the two women that he knew were in there. Shego and Kim both lay on his bed, resting. While they had worn him down to the point of almost not being able to stand, they had worn themselves down to the point of not being able to keep themselves awake. Psygo's gaze came to rest on the sleeping form of Shego. Even without trying, a smile came to rest upon his face. Then he shifted his eyes to Kim. Even though he had held contempt for the teen hero at first, he had slowly grown attached to the redhead.

_I just hope things won't go bad once this whole J-Go thing is over with. Shego loves her and I would do anything to make Shego happy. Who am I kidding? I would die for her if I had to._

Psygo stepped quietly into the room, careful not to wake the two resting in his bed. He made his way to the bathroom and shut the door. Once he was sure that he couldn't be heard, Psygo grabbed the closest comb he could find and combed back his hair. He grabbed the gel from under the sink and worked some of it into his hair, making sure that it would hold. Once he was done, Psygo snuck back out of the room. He closed the door behind him and breathed a sigh of relief.

_There. Now they can rest up. After they wake up, I suppose we can get to work on finding J-Go._

**-**

**One mile from Drakken's lair**

J-Go stopped in mid-air and floated. His mind searched around him, seeking the familiar signal of Psygo's power. It was quickly located.

_Good, it's close. And there's Shego, Waygo, and Leego. Now, where's Kim Possible? Ah, there she is. But, before I can get in there, I have to take out the security system._

J-Go closed his eyes and concentrated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leego was working out in the Dojo. He was about to continue with his workout when he suddenly felt very tired. His limp body dropped to the floor, unconscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J-Go opened his eyes and continued on his way to the lair. He didn't notice the camera hidden in the trees below.

-

**Drakken's Lair**

Dr. Drakken sat at his large computer system. The screen started flashing red, and black letters reading "intruder alert" flashed on the screen. Drakken typed a few things and a small video feed opened on the screen. His eyes opened wide with fear.

Psygo was walking down the hall when a small beeping came from his right gauntlet. He opened up the communicator. Drakken's face came up on the screen.

"What's up, Drakken?"

"It's him! He's on his way here!"

"What! How did he find us! We're not ready yet!"

Psygo closed the communicator and ran back down the hallway. He kicked open his own door.

"Shego, Kim! Get up! J-Go is on his way here! You need to get ready now!"

Shego and Kim had been woken up by the door, but they hadn't really heard what was going on until realization hit them. Shego jumped out of the bed and grabbed her robe, running back to her room and slipping into one of her catsuits. Kim threw on some of her clothes and ran back to her room where she changed into her battle suit.

Ron had heard what was going on and was already up, dressed, and ready to go. The four of them were ready and waiting in the hangar within 2 minutes.

The hangar door exploded in, sending smoke and debris into the hangar. They shielded their eyes from the blast as J-Go floated into the hangar, his usual arrogance evident in his entrance.

J-Go looked at the four standing in his path.

"Ah, it's so nice to see you all again. Although, my mission has changed since I last saw you."

J-Go glanced over at Shego and Kim. He held his hand out and Shego and Kim were lifted into the air by his telekinesis.

"Mind Breaker!" Psygo yelled into the S.L.A.M. gauntlet. It began glowing its soft white light, then Shego and Kim dropped to the floor. J-Go also dropped to the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" J-Go asked, holding up his hands, trying to use his power.

"Well, it's really quite simple. Waygo came up with a new little toy and now, you're defenseless." Psygo said, stepping up with a look of confidence.

"Oh, am I?"

J-Go's hands began to glow with his gold energy. A flash of gold sent Psygo into the wall behind him. The other three turned to look back at J-Go.

"I guess I'm not completely defenseless, am I?" J-Go laughed as Psygo stood back up.

Psygo charged at J-Go, only to be thrown back by another blast of gold. Shego and Kim had shaken off the fact that they had just been floating, and snuck around behind J-Go. They both jumped into the air and tried a flying kick at J-Go. J-Go turned just as they were about to connect and put up a small energy shield. The two women were pushed back about five feet.

Ron caught Psygo as another blast pushed him back. Psygo was already breathing hard.

"Stoppable, can you pitch with moderate accuracy?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. Why?"

"Throw me at him."

"A unbreakable bullet. Sounds good to me."

Ron held out his hand and Psygo put his foot in it. Ron pulled as far back as he could and threw Psygo at J-Go with as much strength as he could use. Psygo unfurled into a flying punch. J-Go put up another energy shield just as Psygo was about to hit. The resulting impact caused a shockwave that pushed everyone else back ten feet.

J-Go had been surprised for a moment, but he quickly regained his cool. He noticed that the punch was starting to push its way through his shield. J-Go pulled his other hand around and blasted Psygo away with a blast that was much larger than normal.

Ron had run up while J-Go had blasted Psygo. He tried to force his way through the energy shield with a series of martial arts blows, but nothing seemed to be working.

On the outside, everything seemed to be fine, but J-Go knew he was running low on energy. It was taking all that he had to keep going like this.

Psygo was about to head back into the fight when he noticed that the white light from the S.L.A.M. was starting to flash. He opened the communicator and punched in a few numbers. Waygo appeared on the screen.

"Waygo, what's up with the Mind Breaker system. It's flashing on and off."

"Hold on, I'll check it out."

Waygo typed in a few things on his computer and the monitoring system for the S.L.A.M. came up on the screen.

"Uh-oh."

"Oh no. Not uh-oh. What's uh-oh?"

"Looks like the energy fields that J-Go is putting out are frying the circuits of the Mind Breaker System."

"Dammit!"

"I'll try to reroute some power for shielding, but I'm not sure how much time I can get you."

"Just get me as much time as you can."

Psygo closed the communicator and headed back into the fight.

J-Go produced an energy stream from his hand and whipped it back. The end wrapped around Kim's ankle. J-Go swung the stream around, send Kim flying around and into Psygo. Both were sent into the wall.

Suddenly, the white light from the S.L.A.M. flashed and went out.

J-Go could feel his power returning to him. His body lifted up off the ground.

_Dammit, I've lost too much energy. I have enough to make it back. That'll have to do for now._

J-Go headed for the exit of the hangar. Shego saw J-Go trying to escape and lit up her hands. She jumped on top of one of Drakken's hovercrafts and leaped into the air, firing off as much plasma as she could. J-Go's left hand went up and all of the plasma swerved off course and hit the walls. Shego never landed from the jump. J-Go caught her by her neck as she was coming down. His right hand came up and covered her eyes. A quick flash of gold came from J-Go's hand and Shego was unconscious. He put her limp form over his shoulder.

"Well, Psygo. You stopped me from completing my mission here, but it looks like I'll be leaving with a consolation prize."

J-Go laughed and flew off into the air.

Psygo pushed Kim off of him and ran to the edge of the hangar. The black aura around him began to twist and contort until it had become a raging black flame.

"J-Go! You've just officially upgraded yourself from pain in my ass to walking dead man! I swear I'll find you and I'll KILL YOU!" Psygo screamed at the fleeing J-Go.

**End Chapter 15**

-

**Author's notes**

Well, here it is. This is getting harder and harder. So many complications. Oh well, enjoy the story. Oh, and please review.


	17. Flaring Tempers

Untainted Madness

This story takes place after "So the Drama".

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

Note: In this story, Kim is 17. Thank you and have a nice day.

**Chapter 16**

**Drakken's Lair**

Psygo was going crazy with rage. His fists lashed out at everything and everyone who came too close, and with those fists still encased in the S.L.A.M., everything was getting destroyed. His power had run out three hours ago after J-Go had left with Shego.

Psygo walked over to Drakken and picked him up by his collar, holding the blue mad scientist a foot or so above the floor.

"Find him!" Psygo yelled.

"I can't. Not without the tracking device that Waygo came up with."

"Waygo! Where is the tracking device? We have to find that bastard!"

Waygo had begun to worry about the state of Psygo's mental health after J-Go had taken Shego.

_It's like she was the pin holding him to his sanity._

Waygo faded into view and walked into the room.

"I already gave the tracking device to Vaigo. If you want it, go ask her for it."

"You know I can't do that! She's gone! Shego's gone! Vaigo's gone! For god's sake, somebody make sure Kim hasn't skipped town too!"

"Calm down, Psygo." Waygo held up his hands, trying to ease his friend down.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! J-GO HAS SHEGO!"

Psygo turned back around to try to get Drakken to figure out a way to track down J-Go. Waygo pulled out the tazer he had behind his back and put it to the back of Psygo's neck, sending as much electricity through Psygo's body as he could. Psygo screamed for a second, then passed out.

Kim had been watching the scene unfold. When Psygo hit the floor, she went to him and picked him up, checking to make sure he wasn't too badly hurt.

"Was that really necessary?" Kim asked, glancing up at Waygo.

"Yes, it was. He was going to hurt someone if he had kept it up. I was worried that this tazer wouldn't be enough. Even without his power, he has an unbelievable tolerance to pain."

"You do realize that I agree with him, don't you?"

"Yes, but the simple fact is that we really can't do anything. Until he wakes up and calms down, and until we find out where J-Go is hiding, we just have nothing to work with."

Kim took Psygo out of the room and into his own room. She laid him out on his bed and left, closing the door behind her. She quickly returned to the room where Drakken was working furiously, trying to find J-Go. She turned back to Waygo.

"So, what kind of person are we dealing with, exactly?"

"A killer, born and bred. He has single-handedly taken out more than eight hundred people worldwide."

Kim seemed to drop her head a little when she heard this. She left the room again, but stopped in the hallway. Kim let her head rest against the wall. A single tear dropped from her eye.

-

**A small warehouse in the middle of nowhere – three hours later**

J-Go landed outside the warehouse. He noticed that the hovercraft was still there. It was night, so he expected that the blonde waiting for him inside would be fast asleep.

_Perfect. I can surprise her._

J-Go opened the door quietly. The lights suddenly flicked on, surprising him. Vaigo stood from the chair she had found in the piles of items in the warehouse.

"Hello, J-Go. Was your mission successful?" Vaigo asked, a smile playing across her face. The smile dropped instantly when she saw Shego slung over his shoulder.

"Why the hell did you bring her back here? I told you to kill her."

"There were complications."

Vaigo noticed the tired look on J-Go's face. She walked over to him and began to circle him. J-Go noticed the way she was looking at him.

_Like a king overlooking a slave._

J-Go's temper began to flare. Ha walked over to the chair and set Shego down. He wasn't about to let his prize be damaged so soon.

Vaigo wasn't done with J-Go. She had almost screamed when he walked away from her.

"So…."

"_Don't say it."_ J-Go's mind blurted out.

"…you got beaten..."

"_Don't say it"_ J-Go's mind flared again.

"…By Psygo."

J-Go opened his eyes and turned back around to face Vaigo. She was only able to register her own terror for a moment, before J-Go's hand was over her eyes. He gripped her forehead, lifting her off of the ground. Vaigo tried to phase through, but soon realized that it was his power that was lifting her, not his hand. She was trapped.

"You know, Vaigo, I used to like you. In fact, I still do. So, I won't kill you. But your weak mind is practically begging me to do something. I think I'll do something about that attitude of yours."

J-Go's hand lit up with gold energy. The energy began feeding its way into Vaigo's head. Vaigo's scream ripped through the empty nothingness around the warehouse. The pain she was feeling was unimaginable. Then, suddenly, it stopped. All of the pain just stopped. Vaigo opened her eyes. She was laying on the floor about ten feet away from where J-Go had begun the horrific procedure.

J-Go dropped his hand and stood back to admire this new piece of work he had fashioned from the weak minded clay he had worked with.

"Tell me, Vaigo, how do you feel?" J-Go asked, a small smile arising on his face.

Vaigo stood up and looked at herself. She ran her hands over her body, feeling everything as if it was all new to her. It did in fact feel all new to her.

_Like being born again. I feel so free. No doubts, no regrets. No worries. Freedom._

"J-Go. I feel……bad. Very, very bad." Vaigo said, smiling as she looked up at her new partner.

J-Go laughed. This new Vaigo was much more useful to him than the weak pathetic little girl that had come to him before.

"So, what are we going to do with her?" Vaigo asked, raising a finger to Shego.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. I have something special in mind for her."

-

**Drakken's lair – two hours later**

Psygo sat up in bed. He had waken up an hour ago. He was still pissed about everything that had been going on, but while he was asleep, Waygo had taken the S.L.A.M. and locked Psygo in his room. Psygo had tried to get the doors open, but without his enhanced strength, there was no way he could get through. He had ended up turning on the T.V. and watching the news. The reports were still going on about his and Shego's robberies throughout the world.

Dammit, no matter where I turn, there's something that reminds me of her. Normally, that would be a good thing. But right now, I need to get my mind off of her. I need to focus so that I'm ready to kill J-Go when I find him. If I hesitate for even a second, he'll kill me.

Psygo turned off the T.V. and lay back on his bed. The wait was starting to get to him. And being locked in his own room wasn't helping either.

Psygo sat back up when he heard the locks of his door being unlocked. Kim opened the door and walked in.

"What's up, Kim?"

"I can't stand it out there. I tried to help, but I can't do anything to help out."

"I know what you mean. I may be the best in a fight, but I'm practically useless until they find the person I'm supposed to be fighting."

"I don't like this. You know J-Go better than anyone. What would he do to Shego?"

Psygo dropped his head.

"I… don't know. He makes a point of trying to be unpredictable. He hides things about himself. He hides powers, thoughts, feelings. He believes that everything he can hold back from his enemies is one more thing that gives him an advantage."

"Can you tell me honestly? Can you beat him?"

"Yes. He's taken everything that was good in my life. So, I'm going to take his life. Speaking of lives, what are you going to do about yours?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know Shego pretty damn well, and I'm fairly sure that she's not going to give up the thief's life. She likes it too much. And your hero thing might get in the way of your relationship with her."

"I don't know. I guess I'll just figure out something when it comes along. I'm Kim Possible. I can do anything."

"Well, maybe you should put that motto to the test and go inform Stoppable of your little relationship."

"I was planning on telling him today, but after everything that's happened, I'm not so sure."

"Well, now might be a good time to explain why you're suddenly so worried about Shego's health."

Kim nodded in understanding and left the room. Psygo noticed that she forgot to lock the door behind her. He left to find Waygo.

Psygo found Waygo in the lab, working on another tracking device to find J-Go.

"So, how's it going?" Psygo asked, surprising Waygo.

"How did you get out? Have you calmed down yet or do I have to get out the tazer again?"

"I'm fine. How's the tracker coming along?"

"Well, since I know what I'm doing, it's going a lot faster than it did before."

"How long?"

"Four, maybe five hours tops."

"Good. In the meantime, I'm going to make sure everyone is ready for this."

"We sure as hell better be. This is going to be our best shot."

"Yeah."

Psygo left the lab to allow Waygo to continue constructing the tracker. As he was walking through the halls, only one thought echoed throughout his mind.

_Why, J-Go? Why?_

**End Chapter 16**

-

**Author's Notes**

Looks like emotions are running around like crazy. Something's going to happen and when it does, will it push one or all of the characters over the edge? You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out. Enjoy the story. Please review.


	18. Rekindled Hatred

Untainted Madness

This story takes place after "So the Drama".

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

Note: In this story, Kim is 17. Thank you and have a nice day.

Warning: This chapter contains a torture scene.

**Chapter 17**

-

**Drakken's Lair**

Kim stopped in front of Ron's door. She had thought that she was ready to tell him about her relationship with Shego, but now, it seemed that even the great Kim Possible was having doubts.

_What if he overreacts? It could ruin our friendship. Or, even worse, what if he assumes the worst and thinks that Shego has me mind controlled or something? He might go out for revenge. Why the hell does life have to be so damn hard?_

Kim took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Well, whatever happens, I have to do this. He would tell me if anything was going on with him and someone else. It's only fair that I do the same.

"Come in." Ron's voice said from behind the door.

Kim opened the door and stepped inside. Ron had been watching some television. He immediately turned it off when he realized it was Kim that had come to see him.

"What's up, KP?"

Kim tried to speak, but the words seemed to get caught in her throat.

"Did Drakken get a lock on J-Go, yet?"

"No, that's not why I'm here."

"Then, what's up?"

"Well, uhm…"

Ron began to notice Kim's nervousness.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's…wrong…per say."

"Kim, if something's wrong, you know you can tell me. We've been friends forever. Nothing's going to change that."

Kim was stunned.

_It was as if he was reading my fears. How the hell does he do that all the time? It's like he knows exactly what to say and when._

After the words of reassurance, Kim felt as if she could tell Ron anything.

"Well, Ron, it's about Shego."

"Yeah, Kim. I'm worried about her too."

"The fact is, me and Shego are kinda hooked up."

Ron sat with a blank expression on his face for a moment.

"And…"

"And, what?"

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me that I didn't figure out two years ago?"

"But we weren't like that two years ago. We just hooked up a couple of days ago."

"Well, I always kinda figured that you two were at least friends, and if not, girlfriends."

"Why would you just assume something like that?"

Ron began counting off the reasons on his fingers.

"One, no matter how many times you've actually fought Shego, neither of you have sustained any serious injuries. Two, you have never been able to hold a steady relationship with a boy, except me. And that relationship is a just friends relationship. And, Three, well, I just think you two make such a cute couple." Ron began to laugh.

"Well, are you ready to hear the shocking part?"

"Sure."

"I'm also hooked up with Psygo."

Ron had not been ready for that one. He stopped laughing imediatly.

"Okay, that one threw me for a second. I guess you really can do anything. Including swing both ways."

"Ron, you're taking this disturbingly well."

"Kim, we have had to face life and death situations on a daily basis. We've taken down some of the top criminals in the world. Hell, we've scaled mountains and been to the bottom of the ocean. Finding out my best friend is bisexual, whilebeing atthe top of the list, is not so traumatizing after the rest of the things on the list."

"I guess you're right about that."

"You're my best friend, KP. If this is what makes you happy, then I'm fine with it. You have my support."

Kim felt the tears in her eyes beginning to surface and hugged Ron.

"Thanks, Ron. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"No, I think I've got a pretty good idea."

-

**J-Go's Warehouse hideout**

Shego began to stir from her telepathically induced coma. She tried to open her eyes, but found that even with them open, they still needed to adjust. Shego tried to move, but found her arms and legs were held back by something. As her eyes started to adjust, Shego could make out some king of metal harnesses encasing her hands. Her feet had similar bindings and she was suspended about three inches above the floor. Her body was forced into a spread eagle position from the way the metal harnesses were attached to a large metal frame.

"Ah, I see that my little prize has finally awakened." A voice said from the shadows.

J-Go emerged from the shadows and walked around the large frame that was holding Shego prisoner.

"I'm sorry for the conditions, but because of your powers, I had to go with something practical instead of something comfortable. I had to whip this up in about three hours, so be glad it's even as comfortable as it is."

Shego tried lighting up her hands with green plasma, but it seemed to do nothing to the restraints.

"I would save my energy if I were you. That metal is what they use to create jet plane afterburners. It'll withstand everything you can put out and more."

Another figure began to move from the shadows. Shego tried to see who it was, but couldn't identify them until they had exited the shadows.

"Vaigo? What the fuck is going on?" Shego yelled at Vaigo. Vaigo walked up to the bound green woman and put a hand on her cheek.

"It's really quite simple. I'm going to kill you." Vaigo said, a small laugh escaping her.

Shego strained against her bindings.

"You bitch! You betrayed us!"

J-Go had been watching with amusement at the scene before him.

"Calm down, Shego. We're not going to kill you. You're much too useful to me alive. Vaigo's is just a little enthusiastic. She only just became evil and there is so much she has yet to try."

Shego didn't like where this was going. And it WAS going. Fast.

"If you're not going to kill me, then why the hell did you kidnap me?"

"Bait. I'm going to lure Psygo out here and bring him down."

"Is that it? That's pathetic."

"Oh, no. That's not even the half of my plan. But I've seen way too many schemes go down the drain because the villain got too confident and told his entire plan."

Shego cursed under her breath.

_Dammit! I was hoping he'd make that mistake._

"Yes, I know you were hoping that." J-Go said with a smile.

"You can read my mind?" Shego asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"Of course. How do you think I was able to predict everyone's moves in the last fight? Well, I've had enough questions for today. I think it's time for me to start on the first part of my plan."

J-Go's eyes flashed gold for a second. All of Shego's clothes were suddenly and violently ripped from her.

"Is it really necessary for her to be naked?" Vaigo asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yes. Skin contact provides the best reaction. Besides, she has a power that I want to explore for a bit before I really get started." J-Go answered, not turning from his work.

"You know, Shego, you're very beautiful. I see why Psygo fell in love with you."

Shego spit at J-Go, but it stopped before it hit him and dropped to the floor.

"That's alright, Shego. You must be very angry with me right now. If you could, you'd probably kill me. But I forgive you for such small things as this. Because what I'm about to do to you will remain in your mind for the rest of your life."

A small gold ball of energy emerged from J-Go's finger. He pressed it to Shego's exposed midsection, burning into her and sending a hiss of pain from Shego. J-Go took the ball of energy from her body and watched as the small wound healed in a matter of minutes.

"Interesting. This is going to be fun. And by the end of this little session, Shego, I will break you."

J-Go stood back and raised his hand. Gold rings of energy appeared around Shego's arms, legs, and midsection. As J-Go began to close his hand into a fist, the rings enclosed around Shego's body, tightening until they made contact with her skin. As soon as they made contact, the rings began to hiss and burn. Shego clenched her teeth in pain, not wanting to give J-Go the pleasure of hearing her scream.

"Go on, Shego. Let it out. I know it hurts."

Shego lifted her head enough to see J-Go.

"Fuck you. When I get out of this thing, I'm going to revisit this pain on you tenfold."

"You poor misguided fool. What makes you think you'll have a will of your own. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to take you on as my own personal slave."

"I'd rather die."

J-Go's temper flared up.

"You should be careful what you wish for."

J-Go's hand closed into a full fist, forcing the rings to tighten on Shego even more. The pain Shego was feeling was unbearable.J-Goregained his composure and dropped his hand. The rings around Shego disappeared, leaving deep burns across her green tinted skin.

"I have another surprise in store for you, Shego. But I'll have to wait until your wounds heal. Until then, I'll let Vaigo have some fun."

Vaigo perked up a bit. Suddenly, her expression went blank and her eyes flashed gold.

"There. I've transferred all of my knowledge of the human body's nervous system. She knows everything I do about pain and all of its forms."

Vaigo walked over to Shego and phased her hand into the green woman's midsection. Shego gasped at the feeling of it. Suddenly, pain began to ripple through her body.

"What the hell is going on?" Shego asked through clenched teeth.

"She's manipulating your nerve endings. She can direct the nerves in your body to hit you with wave after wave of pain. Or she can focus it all down to one point of pure unending suffering. It should be amusing to watch for the few hours it'll take you to heal."

Shego's eyes went wide with understanding before she was hit with another wave of pain.

_My healing. The sooner I get done healing, the sooner she'll stop. I have to focus._

Shego tried focusing on healing, but the constant waves of pain were seriously hindering her. It was taking all of her concentration just to block out the pain to concentrate.

_Dammit, Vaigo. Just one little slip. Just one._

At that moment, Vaigo stopped. She had been holding her breath the entire time, relishing the look of pain on Shego's face. Now she had to stop and catch her breath.

Shego had all the time she needed. Now that she had her focus, not even the impending waves of pain would be able to shake it. The wounds on her body began to heal themselves at a much more accelerated rate than they had before. Even when Vaigo continued with the torture, the wounds kept healing. Within only half an hour, the wounds were almost completely healed.

J-Go's hand came to rest on Vaigo's shoulder.

"That's enough, Vaigo. She's healed enough for me to continue."

Vaigo removed her hand from Shego's body and backed away, a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry, Vaigo. Once my plan is finished, you can have as much fun as you want."

J-Go turned back to Shego, who was now breathing heavily and in ragged gasps. Her hair had matted to her body from the sweat that dripped from her.

"Now do you understand what I have in store for you. With only my KNOWLEDGE of the human nervous system, a regular person can inflict a great deal of pain. And with my powers, I can replicate any kind of pain I choose."

J-Go put his hand on Shego's shoulder.

"For example. Without even trying, I can make you feel like you're burning alive."

J-Go's hand began to glow gold.

Shego arched her back at the pain that covered her body. Every inch of her skin felt like it was on fire.

"Perhaps the opposite, now."

Shego's body felt like it had just been thrown into the arctic waters. Thousands of needles of cold pain flew across her skin.

"Now, for a more complex one. How about electricity?"

J-Go put his other hand on Shego's other shoulder. It too began to glow gold.

The scream that Shego had been holding back suddenly ripped from her throat as her entire body convulsed. The pain of a millionvolts of electricity was simply too much to take. Her back arched and her eyes began to roll up into the back of her head. Without warning, the pain stopped. Shego's body dropped as far as it could, the only thing holding her up being the metal constraints.

J-Go stood back for a second to let his prisoner regain herself before he continued. Shego stood up and looked J-Go straight in the eye.

"So, how was it?" J-Go asked, an evil grin forming on his face.

"I've…had…worse." Shego said between breaths.

J-Go's temper flared again and he backhanded Shego across the face. Shego paused for a moment, then rolled her tongue around in her mouth. She spit out the blood that had been let out when he had struck and looked up at him again, her lip bleeding slightly.

"Is that all you've got?"

J-Go was almost crazy with rage. He took a few deep breaths, then turned back to Shego, laughing.

"Shego…I've only just begun."

Shego began to regret what she had said, but she couldn't admit to that. She couldn't let J-Go see any kind of weakness from her.

_Dammit, Psygo. Help me._

J-Go heard the thought as it traveled through Shego's brain.

"Not even he can help you now."

**End Chapter 17**

-

**Author's notes **

Now we see what kind of person J-Go really is. And, by the way, people. I hope you're happy with the work I've done for this particular chapter. It took me a while to come up with a scene violent enough to work. Not to mention, I had to figure out a way to incorporate Vaigo into the mix. Oh, and if the scene with Kim wasn't very good, it's because I'm not very good with social situations and I don't know how Ron really would have reacted to something like that.


	19. Out of Left Feild

Untainted Madness

This story takes place after "So the Drama".

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

Note: In this story, Kim is 17. Thank you and have a nice day.

Warning: This chapter contains a gratuitous sex scene. Reader discretion is advised.

**Chapter 18**

-

**J-Go's warehouse hideout**

J-Go sat on the large bed that he had pulled out of the many items in the warehouse. He had found a few other items a while ago and had put together a makeshift room so that he could get a little comfortable. He wanted to be well rested and relaxed when it came time to fight Psygo. He knew that Psygo would pull out something special just for him and he didn't want to be too surprised when he found out what it was.

J-Go lay back on the bed and breathed a deep sigh of relief. It had been a long time since he had been on a real bed. Most of the time, in order to keep from being noticed, he had had to sleep outside of a city's limits. Under the stars and on cold hard ground.

A small feeling in J-Go's mind told him that there was someone there with him.

"Why are you hiding, Vaigo?"

Vaigo's head phased out of the ceiling, her hair hanging freely. She was wearing a big smile.

"I was just testing the new limits of my powers. You boosted them when you changed me, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. That way you would be of more use to me." J-Go said as he sat up in his new bed.

Vaigo phased the rest of the way out of the wall, twisted her body in midair, and landed perfectly on her feet.

"And what about the knowledge of martial arts?" Vaigo asked, walking over and sitting down next to him.

"I did that too. It was easy once I got that old naïve personality of yours out of the way."

A devious smile played across Vaigo's lips.

"And what about this?" Vaigo asked as she pulled J-Go into a deep and seductive kiss.

J-Go's heart almost skipped a beat. The best psychic in the world (which he happened to be) couldn't have seen that coming.

As the kiss broke, J-Go's mind tried to comprehend what had just happened.

_I didn't program that in._

Vaigo giggled and smiled.

"I know you didn't. That was all me."

J-Go's mind had still not figured out what was going on.

_What's going on? Am I projecting my thoughts? I thought Vaigo wanted Psygo._

"You are, and I used to." Vaigo answered.

"Then why did you just do that?" J-Go asked.

"Because, when you changed me, I realized that I'm not attracted to Psygo. I'm attracted to power. But since I was good at the time, you were simply out of the question. After you fixed that little problem, I saw things clearly for the first time. And I see you." Vaigo said with a slight purr.

J-Go realized what she was getting at.

_I've created a monster._

He let his eyes wander over her body.

_A very sexy, hot monster._

He looked into her eyes. J-Go could almost taste the lust in her gaze.

_A very sexy, hot monster that wants me very much._

Even his usually very rational mind was losing the battle against his instincts. He had not felt a woman's touch in almost two years. And he had had very explicit dreams about Vaigo before. J-Go's instinct suddenly kicked his reason's ass.

"You know, Vaigo, I've wanted to do this for a long time." J-Go said as he returned Vaigo's kiss and moved his hands over her zipper. With his mind, he undid the zipper and slipped the yellow catsuit down to Vaigo's waist. She was wearing a yellow bra underneath. J-Go undid the clasp of the bra, freeing her breasts. His hand moved to her right breast and his thumb began making slow circles on her nipple, eliciting a small moan from her.

"You act like you've done this to me before." Vaigo said, before biting her lip and closing her eyes.

"Well, let's just say that you've been the subject of many of my dreams." J-Go said, laying her back onto the bed and continuing his task.

"Well then, let's see if I can live up to the dreams."

J-Go smiled and lowered his mouth to her left breast. He enclosed her left nipple with his lips and began playfully flicking it with his tongue.

Vaigo couldn't help herself. She let out another moan and let her right hand slide down to J-Go's pants. Before she could get his zipper undone, J-Go pushed her hand away.

"What's the matter?" Vaigo asked.

"I'll have my turn soon enough. For now, I want to try something." J-Go said.

He released her breasts and held up his hand. It began to glow a soft gold. He pressed it to Vaigo's stomach. Vaigo was hit by a wave of pleasure. Another moan escaped her lips as she was hit by another and another, each growing in intensity from the last. Her back arched with the pleasure that was shooting through her body like electricity. She could feel the heat between her legs growing hotter and hotter. Then, a familiar pressure began to build. She knew that if J-Go kept it up much longer, she was going to come. It wasn't even the pleasure that was doing it to her. It was the way he was causing the pleasure. Vaigo had realized that she was attracted to power, but she noticed too late that it appeared to be a serious turn-on in bed as well.

J-Go had been working on getting his complicated jumpsuit off while not breaking the contact between his hand and Vaigo's stomach. In the end he had given up trying to do it manually and had let his mind do the work.

Vaigo was finally pushed over the edge and sent cascading into orgasm, flooding her already damp panties with her love juices. She was not even given a minute's rest as she felt the rest of her catsuit being slid off. Her panties went next and she was left completely naked on the bed. J-Go gently spread her legs.

"Now it's my turn. But, I'll make this good for both of us." J-Go said as his manhood began to glow the same soft gold that his hand had been a few seconds ago.

Vaigo saw the gold glow and prepared herself for what was coming. As soon as J-Go entered her, Vaigo was hit by the waves of pleasure again. But this time, they were more concentrated and focused. J-Go began a slow rhythm, but as Vaigo began to move her hips in time with his pumping, he began to move faster and faster. Using his telekinesis, J-Go flipped them over, putting Vaigo on top. They continued with their rhythm until J-Go couldn't hold it anymore. He released into Vaigo, causing her to fall into her second orgasm.

Vaigo could barely move. Her entire body was exhausted. She leaned in and kissed J-Go on the lips. This time, not out of lust, but love.

"That was incredible." Vaigo said between breaths. She rested her head on his chest.

"And you were even better than the dreams. I could definitely get used to this." J-Go said, his eyes closed as he gasped for breath.

Vaigo giggled then snuggled up closer to J-Go. J-Go used his telekinesis to grab a large blanket out of the items strewn around the warehouse and place it over them. After he was sure they were both comfortable, they both fell asleep in eachother's arms.

-

**Drakken's lair**

Psygo was getting impatient. Every hour that passed was another hour that he was not with Shego. He walked into Drakken's lab where Waygo was working on the tracking unit designed to find J-Go.

"How's it coming?" Psygo asked, the annoyance clear in his tone.

"It's almost done. Give me another ten minutes." Waygo said, not looking up from his work.

Psygo turned and left the lab. He went down the hall and knocked on Ron's door. Ron opened the door dressed in his black and red battle suit.

"We've got about ten minutes left. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I've already recharged my suit and my power is at 100 percent." Ron answered.

"Good. Stay alert and ready." Psygo said as he turned and headed for Kim's room. On the way, he passed Shego's room. He thought he saw someone there, so he backed up and checked inside. Kim was inside holding up one of Shego's catsuits. She was already in her white and blue battle suit and it looked like she was psyching herself up for the fight.

When Psygo opened the door to Shego's room all the way, Kim heard and turned to see who it was. She nodded at Psygo who nodded back.

_I'll get him for both of us. I swear it._

Waygo suddenly came on the communicator of the S.L.A.M.

"It's done. I'm already picking up a signal. We can leave whenever you're ready."

Psygo was looked up at Kim, then back to the communicator.

"We're ready now. Let's go." Psygo said as he rushed out the door. He stopped to get Stoppable before he ran the rest of the way to the hangar.

There in the hangar was Leego and Waygo. Psygo immediately shook his head.

"There is no way you guys are coming with us."

Leego was the only one who looked surprised.

"Why not. I can help." Leego said with a look of concern on his face.

"Because this is serious. You'd only get in my way. I have to focus on fighting J-Go. I can't be protecting anyone." Psygo said, walking past Leego and jumping into one of the spare hovercrafts.

Waygo threw the tracking unit to Psygo who caught it and set it on the dashboard. He started up the hovercraft and pressed a small button off to the right, opening the hangar doors. The hovercraft lifted off the ground and flew off, following the signal on the tracking unit.

Waygo waited until the hovercraft was out of view, then ran to another hovercraft and jumped in. He began flipping the switches and turning it on. A screen popped up that showed the location of the hovercraft Psygo was using.

"Well, are you coming?" Waygo asked Leego.

Leego smiled and jumped into the hovercraft. It lifted off the ground and headed out after Psygo's hovercraft.

**End Chapter 18**

-

**Author's Notes**

The first scene in this chapter was hard to write. I kept coming up against writer's blocks. But I finally got it done. Well, enjoy the story and please review.


	20. The Silence Before the Storm

Untainted Madness

This story takes place after "So the Drama".

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

Note: In this story, Kim is 17. Thank you and have a nice day.

**Chapter 19**

Psygo veered the hovercraft to the left as he continued to follow the signal on the tracking device Waygo had given him. Kim and Ron had been relatively quiet for the three hours that they had been riding. Each had been mentally preparing themselves for the fight that was, at this point, inevitable.

Ron watched the scenery below fly by. He had decided to leave Rufus back at the lair and he was starting to miss the little guy already.

_(FlashBack)_

_Ron slipped into his battle suit. It was getting close to game time and he wanted to be ready when they had to leave. He suddenly noticed a faint rustling in the pocket of the suit. Rufus was trying to fit into the pocket, but was having no luck with the tight fitting suit. Ron grabbed the naked mole rat and set him on the desk next to the bed._

"_Sorry little buddy. You can't come on this one." Ron said with a frown._

_Rufus looked like he had been stabbed in the back. He hadn't been in any of the fights that had been going on. Even though he had been only about a hundred feet away from the action at any one time, he still felt a little left out._

"_Uhn, why not?" Rufus asked in his own strange way._

"_Three reasons. One, you can't fit into the pockets of my battle suit. Two, this is way too dangerous for you. This is a lot worse than anything we've ever been up against. This guy is a cold blooded killer and I can't let anybody slow me down. And three… well…just between you and me, if I don't come back, I need you to keep an eye on Kim. I'm glad that she's happy with Shego and Psygo, but I don't trust them. Can you do that for me, Rufus?"_

_Rufus nodded and saluted._

"_Uh-huh, yes sir."_

"_Thanks little buddy. I can always count on you."_

_(End Flashback)_

Ron sighed and continued to look down at the passing scenery.

Different things were going through Kim's mind. She had been trying to look deep inside herself and pull up that anger and hatred she had felt way back on top of the Bueno Nacho HQ. That hatred and anger had saved her and had pumped up her fighting abilities to their max. Unfortunately, she just couldn't do it. It was as if that time was a one shot deal. In the end, Kim resigned herself to thinking over her fighting style and trying to cover up any holes in her form.

Psygo stared out into the night sky. He had set the hovercraft to autopilot and let it steer itself for a little while. The pure hatred he was feeling for J-Go was almost unbearable. It was almost uncontrollable. But to harness that hatred would be a great thing. He had been trying for the past hour, but nothing seemed to be working. Everytime he thought he had it under control, his thoughts would shift to J-Go again and his anger and hatred would break loose. His eyes flashed silver as he fought to keep control of himself again.

_It's getting harder to control it. I just hope I find J-Go before I completely lose control._

Psygo looked at the tracking device. From the look of it, they were going to arrive in about three more hours.

_Perfect. I just have to hold out until then._

-

**J-Go's Warehouse hideout**

Vaigo sleepily opened her eyes. She checked to make sure that J-Go was still asleep, then quietly phased through the him, the bed, and the blanket. Her clothes were on the floor and she quickly slipped into them, making sure not to wake J-Go. She phased out of the room and went to the room where Shego was being held. After the torture session with J-Go, Shego had fallen asleep out of sheer exhaustion. Shego's thief senses alerted her to a presence in the room and she immediately woke up.

"What do you want?" Shego said, not making eye contact with Vaigo.

Vaigo did not answer, but merely stood there, looking over Shego. Her eyes roamed over Shego's exposed breasts. She looked down over her own chest, which was miniscule by comparison.

_No, that can't be it. He fell in love with her long before she had tits like those._

Vaigo examined Shego's athletic and toned muscles.

_No. I'm the same way._

Shego was growing uncomfortable with the silence in the room.

"What are you doing?" Shego asked, an annoyed tone in her voice.

Vaigo walked up to Shego and stopped about an inch from her face. Shego noticed the confused and questioning look on Vaigo's face. Before Shego could react, Vaigo closed the gap and locked her lips with Shego's. Shego pulled away quickly.

"What the hell was that all about?" Shego coughed, still surprised at Vaigo's actions.

Vaigo suddenly grew angry and backhanded Shego.

"Green bitch. Why? Why was he so interested in you and not me? What made you so much fucking better?"

"What?"

"Don't fucking play dumb with me. What was it about you that Psygo liked so damn much? He must have told you."

"I thought you didn't care anymore. You fucking double-crossed us."

"That doesn't mean I'm not curious. That was the only question I could never answer. Why he liked you and completely ignored me."

"Maybe it's because you're a crazy bitch and I'm not."

Vaigo grew angry again and punched Shego in the face, making Shego spit up a small amount of blood.

"Once this is all over, I'll kill you. I'll kill you with my bare hands. And I'll enjoy every second of it." Vaigo said with a smile.

Shego looked back up, straight into Vaigo's eyes.

"When this is over, I'll have Kimmie send your ass to prison. Well, what's left of you anyways."

Vaigo laughed and turned to leave. She returned to J-Go's room and phased back into the bed so that she wouldn't wake up J-Go.

What Vaigo didn't know, was that J-Go had woken up earlier and had watched the whole scene play out in his mind. He had thoroughly enjoyed the show and was about to fall back asleep before he sensed a presence far away that was headed straight for them. He probed a little more and found Psygo's raging mind giving off its usual amount of flare.

_I'll give myself about another hour before I start getting ready. That way Vaigo and I will be ready for them when they get here. Until then, I'll let Vaigo get some more sleep. She'll be rested when this starts._

J-Go had pretended to be asleep when Vaigo had come back from her task. She had phased back into bed and snuggled up to him.

_I could seriously get used to this. And after Psygo is gone, I can have this life without any problems. No one will be able to stop Vaigo and I._

After Vaigo had fallen back asleep, J-Go opened his eyes and stared at her for a while.

_No, I can't be in love. I'm J-Go. I'm the worst thing to ever happen to the world. I am not in love._

-

**One hour later**

Psygo had finally gotten his rage back under control and had resumed piloting the hovercraft. Something in the distance caught his eye in the moonlight and he squinted to try and get a better look.

"Stoppable. Come here for a second."

Ron stepped up next to Psygo.

"What's up?"

"Do you see that?" Psygo asked as he pointed out into the distance.

Ron searched for a second, then saw what Psygo was pointing to.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Can you see what it is?"

Ron looked again. This time, his monkey power kicked in, giving him a little better sight.

"Yeah. It looks like a warehouse."

Psygo checked the tracking device. The signal was coming from the warehouse.

_Found you._

"Alright, everybody, get ready. That's the place."

Kim took a deep breath and stood up.

_This is it._

-

**End Chapter 19**

-

**Author's notes**

Just another intro chapter. I'm trying to build things up a little and establish some things for something I'm planning. Hope there are still people reading my story. Please review.


	21. Fighting Ghosts

Untainted Madness

This story takes place after "So the Drama".

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

Note: In this story, Kim is 17. Thank you and have a nice day.

**Chapter 20**

-

**J-Go's Warehouse hideout**

Psygo set the hovercraft down about twenty feet away from the warehouse. He jumped out quickly and walked to the door, Kim and Ron following behind.

"Are we ready to do this?" Psygo asked, stopping before he even touched the door.

Both Kim and Ron nodded. Psygo took a deep breath.

"When we get in here, I want you and Stoppable to go find Shego. While she's in there, I can't fight all out. I want her out of harm's way before this gets messy. Understand?" Psygo said, intent on getting an answer before they entered.

Ron looked like he was about to protest before he saw the look in Kim's eyes.

"No problem." Ron said, turning back to the door.

Psygo nodded and went to turn the handle on the large steel door. When the handle didn't budge, Psygo's eyes narrowed.

* * *

J-Go stood in the main area of the warehouse, waiting for Psygo and the others to come in. They had stopped for a moment outside. 

_Probably trying to think up a plan. Nothing they do will matter._

The large steel door suddenly blew off of its hinges and landed about three feet from J-Go.

Psygo stood in the doorway, the anger on his face as plain as day.

"Hello Psygo. Fancy meeting you here. Can I help you?" J-Go said with a smile. He had planned on taking on Psygo himself. He hadn't expected the impulsive man to bring reinforcements with him as well. But it didn't matter.

"J-Go, you have taken my whole life away from me. I won't let you take Shego away from me. This is where I draw the line. We are going to finish this once and for all."

J-Go began to laugh. Psygo's anger finally boiled over and he rushed J-Go in an all out attack. J-Go put up his energy shield just in time for Psygo's attack.

Kim and Ron immediately began their mission. The first room they checked was completely empty, but the second room they checked was rather large and stacked with piles of junk. They were going to have to look around this room before confirming whether or not Shego was there.

Kim turned around a corner of items to find a bruised and broken Shego strapped to the large metal frame that still confined her. As Kim stepped forward to let Shego out of the constraints, Vaigo phased out of a pile of junk and moved to stand in her way.

"Vaigo? What are you doing here? We all thought you were missing."

Vaigo started laughing.

"The Vaigo you knew is dead. I am the new Vaigo. And I am the last thing you are ever going to see."

Vaigo suddenly rushed forward with a sweep to Kim's legs. Kim was caught off guard and sent sprawling out onto the floor. As she recovered slightly, she caught sight of Vaigo's left foot coming down fast in an axe kick. Kim caught Vaigo's foot and stood back up.

"Vaigo, what are you doing? We're here to help."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to stop you from doing."

Vaigo jumped up and her right foot caught the side of Kim's head, forcing Kim to release her left foot and stumble back into one of the piles of junk. She quickly jumped back up and dropped into her fighting stance, on guard now that she realized that talking was not going to work.

Vaigo smiled and charged back into battle, throwing a mean back kick at Kim. Kim blocked and grabbed Vaigo's foot. She swung Vaigo around and threw her at the pile of junk that she had landed in earlier. Before Vaigo landed in the pile, her body passed through it. Kim was confused for a second, but then remembered Vaigo's power. She watched the pile, waiting for Vaigo to reappear from it. Vaigo phased up out of the floor, catching Kim off guard and punching her in the side, grinding it in and trying to cause as much pain as possible. Kim gritted her teeth and swung around with a vicious backhand. She watched in horror as her hand passed right through Vaigo. Vaigo caught the fist as it left her body and swung Kim around, slamming her to the floor.

"Do you see now how futile your efforts are? You can't hurt me." Vaigo said, the smile never leaving her face.

Kim noticed the smile.

_She's enjoying this. She actually wants to kill me. Evil. Almost as evil as J-Go._

Kim looked over at her green skinned lover. Her eyes sparked with anger. The anger that she had been looking for. It was that same fiery passion that she had unleashed on top of Bueno Nacho HQ so long ago.

* * *

Ron heard the sounds of the fight and rushed to where he had last seen Kim. She was fighting someone but he couldn't see who. As Kim and her attacker passed a light, Ron caught a glimpse of who it was. 

"Kim, why is Vaigo here? And why are you fighting her?"

"She's evil Ron! Quick, get Shego!"

"But, Kim…"

"Ron, GET SHEGO!"

Kim dodged another kick and tried to uppercut Vaigo. Her fist once again passed right through Vaigo, allowing her a free shot to Kim's ribs.

Ron ran passed the two women to the metal frame holding Shego prisoner. He grabbed the constraints and, using some of his monkey strength, ripped it off as if it was nothing but tissue paper. He caught her as she fell out of the frame. Ron quickly found a small blanket in the junk pile next to him and covered Shego, lifting her up onto his shoulder and running out of the room.

_Where can I put her where she'll be out of danger?_

Ron ran out of the warehouse and found his answer. He jumped into the hovercraft and set Shego down on the floor. After making sure that she would be safe, he rushed back into the warehouse to help Psygo.

* * *

Vaigo landed another punch into Kim's midsection as another of Kim's kicks passed through Vaigo. Kim landed hard on the ground, holding her stomach. 

"Why do you continue to fight? I've already won. You are beaten. Just give up already." Vaigo laughed, mocking the teen hero.

Kim got back up, ignoring the pain in her ribs.

"You haven't won yet. You're tough, but nowhere near as tough as Shego. I'll take you down."

Vaigo grew angry at the redhead.

_Even now, they compare me to that green bitch. I'll show them. I'll show them all._

Kim had gotten back up and pressed a button on the back of her left glove. Her hands began to glow a soft blue light.

Kim charged back into the fight. Vaigo allowed another kick to phase through, but suddenly felt a deep pain in her side. She looked down to find Kim's glowing fist still connected to her side.

"What the hell?"

Vaigo tried to phase through the fist, but her body would not pass through it.

"How are you doing this?" Vaigo asked, stepping back.

"Just a little energy that I used to use to pack more power behind my punches. I had intended to use this against Shego, but your power was getting on my nerves. I figured that you can pass through solid matter, but you can't pass through solid energy." Kim said, stepping forward with renewed confidence.

"It doesn't matter. You still won't win. You're hurt."

"Yeah, I'm hurt. So, what's your excuse?" Kim asked, suddenly realizing that she was beginning to sound like Shego.

Vaigo lunged forward and tackled Kim to the ground. Kim rolled on her back and flipped Vaigo over her. Vaigo phased through the floor and reappeared from the wall, ready for another attack. Kim stepped back and charged as much energy as she could into her right glove.

Vaigo didn't see it coming until it was too late. Kim pulled back and thrust her fist forward into the blonde's face. Vaigo was unconscious before she even hit the floor.

Kim stood back and took a breather.

_Damn, that was hard. But I can't rest now. I have to help Psygo._

Kim rushed out of the room and back into the main room where the real battle was still just getting started.

-

**End Chapter 20**

-

**Author's notes**

Sorry this chapter took so long everyone. Real life interfered for a while, and when I finally got time to work on this, I ran into about 15 different writer's blocks. I've never written for a phasing character before and it was difficult to think up moves for the fight.


	22. The Final Bout part 1

Untainted Madness

This story takes place after "So the Drama".

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

Note: In this story, Kim is 17. Thank you and have a nice day.

**Chapter 21 (part 1)**

-

Psygo had merely been defending and dodging J-Go's attacks. He was trying as hard as he could to buy Kim and Ron enough time to find Shego and get her out of the place. When he saw Stoppable leaving the warehouse with Shego over his shoulder, Psygo turned to the offensive.

As J-Go came around for another blast, Psygo jumped forward and slammed him with a kick that sent him flying into one of the walls. J-Go got up and brushed the dust off of his shoulder, then sent Psygo back into another wall with a telekinetic blast. As Psygo was getting back up, Stoppable came back into the room.

"You ready to fight, Stoppable?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Well, let's see what you can do."

Ron stepped forward, then in a burst of speed, headed towards J-Go. J-Go fired blast after blast at the enhanced blonde, but Ron's mystical monkey powers coupled with his battle suit allowed him to simply dodge left and right. Ron's fist connected with J-Go's gut, knocking the wind out of him and sending him up into the air. Ron jumped up with him and delivered a spinning kick to his back that plowed J-Go into the floor of the warehouse.

Psygo stood over the helpless form of J-Go as he slowly stood back up. J-Go coughed up some blood, then wiped his mouth.

"Well, well. Looks like I'm going to have to start taking this fight seriously." J-Go said with a laugh.

J-Go clenched his fists and closed his eyes. Gold energy suddenly erupted from his body, throwing Psygo and Ron back and literally blowing the roof off of the room.

* * *

Waygo and Leego had been following the tracer they had put on Psygo's hovercraft. When they tracked the signal to the warehouse, they had become suspicious about whether or not Psygo was actually there, or whether he had just left the hovercraft there to throw anyone off his trail. But when they saw the flash of gold energy that suddenly lit up the warehouse, they knew that Psygo was there.

"Looks like they started the party without us." Waygo said, a serious look forming on his face.

"What are we doing here, again? What kind of help could we give? It's not like we can even touch J-Go, let alone hurt him."

"We just have to be there. When it's time for us to help, the way we can help will be revealed."

"Oh, alright. But, you know I don't believe in that mumbo jumbo philosophy stuff, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Psygo and Ron were starting to have some trouble with J-Go. Ron could still dodge the blasts and get close, but every time he tried to hit J-Go, an energy shield would form and he would be thrown back. Psygo wasn't even able to get that close. And if they couldn't hit him, they couldn't beat him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Psygo noticed Kim entering the room. J-Go noticed as well and fired a blast at her before she could notice. Psygo ran and tackled Kim out of the way before she was hit by the blast.

"Kim, I need you to distract J-Go. Do as much as you can to get on his nerves." Psygo said.

"But I can help. I want to help you fight him."

"This is how you can help. Let me and Stoppable take care of this. Just make sure he doesn't have enough time to focus on us."

"Right."

Psygo headed back into the fray. Kim dodged another blast that was coming her way.

_Damn. I've never been the distraction before. What do I do? What would Ron do?_

A smile crept over Kim's face. She knew exactly what Ron would do. Even if Ron would have done by accident, it would work.

Kim, using her enhanced strength, jumped up into the air and kicked at one of the steel girders hanging from the damaged roof. It broke off on impact and began its descent with J-Go in its path.

J-Go looked up to find the massive steel girder on its way to crush him. He maneuvered out of the way just in time as it plummeted to the floor. This left him wide open long enough for Stoppable to hit him with a reverse backhand. J-Go was sent reeling to the floor where Psygo was waiting. Psygo jumped forward and his left knee connected with J-Go's tumbling body. He shifted in midair and brought his right foot around into a massive kick to J-Go's face. J-Go, once again, went flying into the wall. As J-Go got back up, he began to rethink his plan.

_I can't do it. I can't take on all three of them at the same time. I have to figure out something. I'll take them out one at a time. I'll leave Psygo for last so that I can finish him off at my leisure. But the other two are saying good night right now._

J-Go lifted up off of the ground. He charged as much energy as he could and fired it as a wave of telekinetic energy. Psygo, Kim, and Ron were all knocked back for a moment. J-Go took the opportunity to capture Kim with an energy stream and throw her into the wall. While she was there, he grabbed and held her by her neck.

"I'm sorry, but you've become too much of a bother. Good night."

Kim screamed as pain rippled through her body until her mind shut down out of shock.

* * *

Vaigo slowly opened her eyes. She found herself on the floor. Memories of her fight with Kim flooded her mind.

_Where is she? I'm going to kill that bitch for what she did to me._

Vaigo quickly got up and walked to the door of the room. She watched as J-Go was forced back into a wall. As he got back up, she began rooting for him in her mind. And she began really cheering for him when he grabbed Kim and put her into unconsciousness.

_He's got this under control. I'd better get out of here before I get in his way._

Vaigo headed out of the warehouse to try to find a way out of there. She would have used the hovercraft that she had brought there, but she had neglected to check the fuel gauge before she had taken it and now it was completely useless.

Vaigo looked around for a minute before spotting Psygo's hovercraft. She jumped inside only to find Shego resting on the floor.

_Well, well. What do we have here? I was hoping I'd get to kill you and now I have my chance._

Vaigo leaned down and phased her hand into Shego's chest. Her hand wrapped around Shego's heart and she was about to squeeze the life out of the green woman when she noticed another hovercraft coming closer by the second.

_Dammit. I'll have to kill you later. For now, you're just dead weight._

Vaigo dropped Shego out of the hovercraft and took off, making sure not to be noticed by the other hovercraft.

* * *

Waygo and Leego were approaching the warehouse when the signal from Psygo's hovercraft shifted and moved.

"Don't worry about it. We've got a lock on it anyways. If he's not there anymore, we'll find him. But, we have to check out the warehouse first." Waygo said before Leego could alter their course.

* * *

J-Go let Kim's limp body drop to the floor. He turned back to the remaining two fighters with a smile.

"Who's next?" J-Go asked, toying with the two.

Psygo was about to get up and start fighting again when he noticed that Ron's body was glowing blue again.

_Oh no. J-Go has no idea what he's just done._

Ron disappeared and reappeared behind J-Go in a burst of speed that the human eye could not follow. Before J-Go could react, Ron let loose a dozen blows that knocked J-Go every which way around the warehouse. Before Ron could get in another strike, J-Go put up his energy shield. Ron's punch connected with the energy shield and started to push it's way through. J-Go put as much energy as he could into the shield and forced Ron back. Ron was hit by a telekinetic blast that sent him into the far wall. Before Ron could move again, J-Go was upon him. J-Go's hand shot out to Ron's forehead and Ron's body convulsed as the pain rippled through it. Before Ron could slip into unconsciousness, his mind returned to normal.

_Sorry Kim. I finally got my chance to be the hero and I blew it._

Ron's body dropped to the ground, out cold. As J-Go turned to face his final enemy, his one true rival, his eyes began to glow with the same gold color as his energy.

Psygo looked around the room, trying to figure out what he could do. But the only thing that kept repeating through his brain was a fact that was beginning to scare him.

_I'm alone. I have to face this monster alone._

J-Go listened to the thought and savored the fear behind it.

"Yes, Psygo. You are alone now. It's just you and me. Now, let's finish what we started a long time ago."

-

**End Chapter 21 (part 1)**

-

**Author's notes**

Yes, I've split this chapter into two chapters in order to give it more attention. This is going to be a very important chapter. Especially when things start getting exciting. Psygo is left alone to face J-Go. Waygo and Leego are in no position to help. And Vaigo has escaped. What'll happen next? You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out. Please read and review.


	23. The Final Bout part 2

Untainted Madness

This story takes place after "So the Drama".

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

Note: In this story, Kim is 17. Thank you and have a nice day.

**Chapter 21 (part 2)**

-

Waygo and Leego landed their hovercraft outside of the almost ruined warehouse. They climbed out and snuck up to one of the many holes in the walls and peered inside.

"Dear god. He's going to fight that monster alone?" Waygo asked himself, careful not to be heard by J-Go.

Leego on the other hand, was occupied by something else.

"There's someone else here." Leego said, motioning to the left. Waygo and Leego left their spyhole to check it out. Both almost gasped when they came across the battered form of Shego lying on the ground. Leego leaned down and carefully lifted her up.

"What do you think happened to her?" Leego asked.

"I think J-Go happened to her. We should keep her with us. There's no other way that we can be sure she'll be safe." Waygo said.

Waygo and Leego moved back to their vantage point.

"Something wrong, Waygo?"

"J-Go is the ultimate sword. Psygo is the ultimate shield. In another language, the word contradict is a battle term that describes what happens when a great sword and a great shield are pitted against eachother and both break. I wonder. What will happen in this battle? Will they contradict eachother? Or will one of them come out on top?"

"I thought I told you that I don't believe in that philosophy crap."

"You'll see what I mean when this fight starts. But considering the circumstances, we might want to get back a few hundred feet."

Leego smiled. He looked up into the sky for a quick second.

"There's a storm rolling in."

A single raindrop fell onto Leego's face.

* * *

Psygo and J-Go barely flinched as a flash of lightning lit up the sky, followed by the roar of thunder. Both had their eyes trained on the other, making sure not to move. Not to blink. Even the rain pouring in through the ripped open roof was barely registering on either of them.

Another flash of lightning ripped across the sky, and Psygo took the opportunity. He rushed at J-Go and tried to land a punch. J-Go dodged the punch and flew up into the air, effectively out of Psygo's range.

Using his telekinesis, J-Go picked up some of the girders that were still lying around after he blew out the roof. They were sent launching at Psygo. He punched a few of them out of the way, but the last one was going straight for his head. Psygo pulled back and let loose with a punch that connected directly with the oncoming steel girder. The force of the impact crumpled the steel like paper on contact, and Psygo sent the massive piece of steel back at J-Go with enough force to level a building. Again using his telekinesis, J-Go stopped the slab of steel before it could hit him and he ripped it apart with his mind.

This had given Psygo enough time to find a suitable position to jump off of that would give him enough air to make it to J-Go. Psygo delivered a roundhouse kick to J-Go that sent him flying directly at the floor. Before making contact, a gold sphere of energy surrounded J-Go, protecting him from the impact.

As Psygo landed, the energy shield around J-Go dissipated and he stood up from the small crater that had been made. Both of them turned to face eachother again. If not for the physical signs around them, it would have been almost impossible to tell that any struggle had ever occurred. They had almost slipped back into the exact same positions they had been standing in before they had begun the fight.

The only thing hiding the sweat dripping down Psygo's face was the rain. Without even trying, he could tell that he had to conserve his energy. The more of it he used now, the more of a chance there was that his power would kick out in the middle of the fight. He had to try as hard as he could to dodge J-Go's attacks. Every hit he took now was another chunk of his energy lost. No point in squandering it.

J-Go winced slightly. He hadn't taken any physical damage from the short encounter, but his mind was beginning to falter from having to use so much of his power for so long. He was starting to get a headache. And, while that wouldn't be anything more than an annoyance to anyone else, to J-Go it was a meter by which he could gauge how much control he had left over his power. The worse the headache, the less control he had.

Whether they were aware of it or not, both had the same thought running through their minds. The same battle plan to ensure their success.

_I have to hit him! I have to hit him hard and fast! With everything I have!_

Psygo glanced around the warehouse carefully, looking for anything he might be able to use that would give him even the tiniest advantage in this fight.

_Let's see what I have to work with. There's a piece of scrap metal over there on the floor. And that big slab of metal is shaped like a quarterpipe. Yeah, that'll work._

At the next flash of lightning, Psygo bolted to the left. J-Go fired blast after blast at his form, but Psygo jumped and dodged out of the way of each one. Psygo jumped as another blast blew a hole in the wall behind him and landed on the piece of scrap metal, skidding it across the floor.

J-Go tried to hit Psygo with another blast, but after the stunt he had just pulled, he was moving too fast. Psygo grabbed a pole, whipping him around and sending him in J-Go's direction. J-Go tried to fire off another blast, but he wasn't quick enough. Psygo's fist collided with J-Go's gut, sending him to the ground. Psygo continued on his path until he made it to the curved piece of metal leaning up against the wall. The piece of sheet metal with Psygo on top of it went up into the air. Psygo took the piece of sheet metal and whipped it at J-Go.

J-Go barely had time to react. A quick blast destroyed the piece of metal before it hit. Psygo turned and pushed off of what little there was left of the roof. He rocketed toward J-Go, using the smoke from the blast as cover.

J-Go never saw it coming. The punch was so powerful, it sent him flying almost all the way through the wall. As J-Go freed himself from the wall, his mind faltered again and his headache got worse.

_I have to stop him. I have to kill him before I lose control. If I lose control, that'll be the end of it._

Psygo stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He was pushing his body past its limits. Even with his powers, there was only so much physical strain he could take before it started affecting him. And what's worse, was that J-Go barely seemed to notice anything he was throwing at him. Psygo watched J-Go climb out of the crater in the wall. He noticed something about the way J-Go looked.

_Those eyes. There's desperation in those eyes._

J-Go was getting angrier by the second.

_I can't lose. Not to him. Not to anyone. I am a god. I Am A God!_

J-Go let out a wave of telekinetic energy that spread across the entire length of the room. Psygo was caught off guard and sent back into the opposite wall. Without warning, the black aura around Psygo dissipated. Psygo's eyes widened with fear.

_I'm out of energy. That's it. It's over._

The golden haired man smiled to himself when he saw that Psygo's power had failed him.

"What's the matter, Psygo. Is your power still cutting out in the middle of your fights? I had hoped that you would have fixed that problem in the three years we were apart." J-Go said with a mocking laugh.

Psygo slowly got up, the physical wear and tear on his body finally becoming apparent. His body strained with pain and exertion to stand, but before he knew it, Psygo was back on the ground. He breathed raggedly, trying to get more air into his lungs.

J-Go was relishing this moment. He almost jumped with pride and happiness at the task he had finally achieved.

_I've finally defeated him. It's over. I've won._

J-Go had to walk now, his telekinesis finally failing him. He walked over to where Psygo lay on the floor.

"I've won this Psygo. Now all that is left is to destroy you."

Psygo watched helplessly as J-Go raised his hand and a ball of energy formed.

"But I'll make you suffer first!" J-Go said as his hand rose to point at the fallen Kim and Ron.

Time seemed to slow down for Psygo. He willed his body to move into the way, but it wouldn't go.

_I have to stop him. I have to stop him! I HAVE TO STOP HIM!_

J-Go suddenly felt something wrap around his body. It picked him up and threw him across the room where he landed on his feet. He looked up to find Psygo standing back up, apparently with little effort.

_How is he doing this? Where is his strength coming from?_

Psygo looked up into J-Go's eyes. The scar on Psygo's face had shifted from black to silver, and his eyes had done the same. Even his hair had begun to streak with silver.

* * *

Waygo's eyes were wide with wonder.

"I knew it. My hypothesis was correct." Waygo said in a quick and excited voice.

"What hypothesis?"

"When I was working for the government, on the meteor, I hypothesized that if a person were to remain in exposure of the meteor for long enough, they might show signs of more than one power."

"More than one? You mean, Psygo's got two powers?"

"Exactly. And it looks as though this fight isn't over yet."

J-Go watched in fear as long tendrils of silver energy snaked their way out of Psygo's back.

And those eyes……those horrible silver eyes. Never blinking. Watching him.

-

**End Chapter 21 (part 2)**

-

**Author's notes**

As I was writing this, I realized more and more that this was not a chapter to be contained. So, I've decided to make this one a three parter. Well, enjoy the story and please review.


	24. The Final Bout part 3

Untainted Madness

This story takes place after "So the Drama".

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

Note: In this story, Kim is 17. Thank you and have a nice day.

**Chapter 21 (part 3)**

The rain slowly began to recede and the moonlight started to shine through the clouds. In the moonlight, the silver energy that was flowing from Psygo began to glow and shine. J-Go shifted his balance uneasily.

_Where is he getting this power? Where is it all coming from?_

"Well, Psygo. Aren't you coming after me?" J-Go said, taunting the empowered Psygo. But Psygo did not answer. Instead, he turned from J-Go and walked to where Kim and Ron were laying on the floor. J-Go watched as the silver energy tendrils from Psygo's back slowly wrapped around Kim and Ron and lifted them into the air.

"I will be with you soon, J-Go." Psygo's voice rang out. J-Go noticed the other tones in his voice.

Psygo slowly set down Kim and Ron and turned to face J-Go once again. J-Go was about to attack when Psygo seemed to suddenly disappear.

"What in the hell. Where are you?" J-Go screamed.

"I'm behind you."

J-Go whirled around, only to be met with a S.L.A.M. encased fist. The impact threw him back slightly, but J-Go stood his ground. J-Go fired a blast only to find that he was shooting at air. Psygo had disappeared again.

_This new power must grant him speed. But that won't be enough_.

J-Go let out another wave of energy, but nothing seemed to happen except for his headache getting worse. Psygo reappeared and landed a few more strikes to J-Go's midsection before disappearing again.

_I know I can beat him. I just have to find a way around his speed._

_

* * *

_

Waygo and Leego were still watching the fight. Both were absolutely amazed.

"I can't track him. Even with my power I can't track him." Leego said.

"Of course not. Don't you see what he's doing? He gave it away when those energy tendrils came into contact with Kim and Ron. After he set them down, I saw it. Pink and blue energy traveling up the tendrils and into Psygo. He's absorbed their energies. Right now, he's using Ron's speed. But I'm not sure…" Waygo said before he was cut off.

Psygo had reappeared next to them.

"Hello. I thought I told you that you weren't supposed to come here."

"Yeah, but we weren't gonna let you have ALL the fun." Leego said with a smile.

"Well, since you're here, I'll be needing a few things."

The silver energy tendrils rested for a moment on Waygo and Leego's shoulders. Before Psygo disappeared again, he rested a hand on Shego's cheek.

"Keep her safe."

"We will." Waygo said, eager to help his friend.

"I can't see anymore." Leego said, slightly freaked.

"Don't worry. Psygo is just borrowing our powers. We'll get them back."

Waygo didn't mention the "I hope" that had been running through his mind at the time.

* * *

Psygo rushed back into the warehouse where J-Go was still looking for him. But, Psygo was having trouble keeping focus. There were so many thoughts that were running through his mind. And some of them weren't even his thoughts.

_I have to destroy him._

_I'm so sorry I couldn't beat him for us Kim._

_I can't believe I got beaten._

_I just hope he comes back alive._

_Man, I wish I could be in there right now._

_I swear I'm going to kill that golden freak._

Psygo could tell that the last one had been Shego's.

_I must have absorbed some of her energy as well when I touched her cheek._

Psygo shrugged it off and stored the information for later. He had to focus on one thought now. He had to destroy J-Go.

J-Go was hopelessly lost now. It was only a matter of time before his mind began to break down and he lost control.

_I have to think of something. Otherwise, I'm going to lose. And I cannot lose._

He had only just finished the thought when another punch out of thin air threw him across the room. But, oddly enough, his headache did not get worse. In fact, it was getting better.

I'm regaining control. If this keeps up, I'll be able to destroy him. All I have to do is avoid him long enough for his body to run out of energy.

J-Go closed his eyes and pushed his mind as far as it could reach. His presence began to fill the entire warehouse.

_Focus. Where is his next attack coming from? See it in your mind and avoid it._

J-Go's body moved as if on it's own as another fist came to make an attack at J-Go. J-Go dodged under it and leaped into the air as a sweeping kick swept out underneath him.

Psygo was slightly impressed. Even at this speed, J-Go was beginning to be able to dodge his attacks.

_Let's see if he can dodge this._

Psygo kicked it into overdrive. J-Go never saw it coming. He was hit with a punch to the gut that knocked the wind out of him, then another punch to the gut that lifted him into the air. Psygo finished off with a backflip kick to the face that sent J-Go flying back into the wall.

As J-Go recovered from the attack, he began to see what was happening.

_That wasn't any normal combo. That was a serious martial arts combo. But Psygo doesn't know any martial arts._

Realization hit J-Go like a sack of bricks. He turned his gaze to the unconscious teen hero and her sidekick.

_He's absorbed their energies. He's using their abilities for himself. Stoppable's speed and strength. Kim Possible's martial arts abilities._

J-Go felt a little more of his headache go away. He smiled and turned back to Psygo, who was now standing at the ready, waiting for J-Go to continue.

As J-Go stood back up, he pushed as much energy as he could into his hand and aimed at Psygo. J-Go let out a blast of energy so large that there was no way around it. But Psygo didn't even try. He simply wasn't moving.

_Is he really that stupid? He's just going to stand there and take the hit?_

J-Go soon had his answer. Instead of trying to dodge it, Psygo raised his hand up to it. It stopped dead in its tracks. But even he couldn't hold it, so Psygo raised his hand up and pushed the massive energy blast into the sky where it exploded.

As Psygo dropped his gaze to once again stare straight into J-Go's eyes, J-Go began to feel fear rising in his body.

"You can't stop me, Psygo. I know you. It's not even because you're not powerful enough. It's the plain and simple matter that you can't kill anyone. You despise killing. You despise it even more than you despise me." J-Go said, his confidence slowly returning.

"I know, J-Go. I hate killing. I knew from the start that in my condition I would not be able to kill you." Psygo answered back, many voices mixing with his own.

"Then why did you even bother? If you knew that you couldn't kill me, then why would you even try?"

"I'm sure you've noticed it by now, J-Go. My new power. It allows me to absorb the energies of those around me."

Psygo disappeared again, and reappeared in front of J-Go, wrapping his hand around J-Go's neck and lifting him into the air.

"I noticed. So what! So you're more powerful than me. Big deal. You still can't kill me." J-Go said in choked words.

"You misunderstand J-Go. When I absorb their energies, I also take a little piece of them with me. Their thoughts and feelings. I have quite a few people in here. Kim and Stoppable. Even Waygo and Leego are in here with me."

"Even with that it's still not enough. No one on that list has the capacity to kill. Not one. And there is no one left to absorb. No one who can help you learn to kill."

"Well, there is one person." Psygo said as his eyes flashed gold. J-Go understood immediately.

_He's absorbed me. He's been absorbing me this entire fight. I wasn't gaining control. I was losing power._

"J-Go, you've been a plague on this world for far too long. I will now take the place of the cure." Psygo said as he pulled his other hand back for the final strike.

J-Go closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate.

_Well, at least I'll have died fighting. And it'll be quick and painless._

"Oh, and J-Go…"

J-Go opened his eyes for a quick second.

"Shego says hi." Psygo said as his hand lit up with green plasma. Psygo thrust his right hand through J-Go, the plasma ripping and burning at the gold man's flesh. Pain was all that J-Go felt when he died that moment. Pain and suffering.

* * *

Shego slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred, but she could still see a little.

"Where am I?"

Waygo lifted her up into a sitting position.

"Don't worry. We're at J-Go's warehouse."

"J-Go! Where? I'll kill him!"

"You're too late. Psygo already did that."

Shego peered through the hole in the wall. She saw Psygo. His arm was all the way through J-Go.

* * *

Psygo stood with an emotionless look on his face.

"And now, J-Go, I remove you from this planet."

J-Go's body began to glow gold. The glow spread across his entire body until he looked like no more than a mass of energy shaped like a human being. Slowly, the energy began to recede into Psygo's arm. After it was all gone, the silver energy that had been protecting Psygo during the fight dissipated. Psygo fell to his knees physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted.

He smiled as he saw Waygo, Leego, and Shego rushing towards him. Shego practically tackled him to the ground and kissed him as if she hadn't in years. Waygo and Leego stood back and let them have their moment.

"You did it. You actually did it." Shego said, happy that he was even alive.

"No. It's not over yet." Psygo said, the smile dropping from his face almost instantly.

Waygo and Leego both stepped back.

"What are you talking about? J-Go is dead. You killed him, remember?" Waygo asked.

"He might be dead, but his energy isn't. I absorbed too much energy during the fight. It's going to tear me apart soon if I don't let it out."

"Well, then, just let it out."

"It's not that simple. All of the energies mixing together like that is building up. If I let it out, it'll explode."

At the word explode, Leego began to look nervous.

"You have to get everyone out of here. Waygo , Leego, make sure you get Kim and Stoppable out of here. Shego, I'm sorry but you have to go." Psygo said.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to just sit back and watch you die." Shego said, holding back the tears that were threatening to burst at any moment.

"Then close your eyes, dammit. Because I'm not about to let you die with me."

Waygo and Leego had already taken Kim and Ron to the hovercraft. They came back to say goodbye to their friend.

"Waygo, Leego, take Shego and get out of here."

As Waygo and Leego started to move forward, Shego turned and gave them a glare that would frighten a shark.

"Touch me and you'll die here and now." Shego said with fire in her eyes.

Waygo and Leego decided it would be best for Psygo and Shego to work this out on their own and headed back to the hovercraft to wait.

"Shego, I told you to get out of here."

"Well, I never was very good at following orders."

"Then, I apologize, Shego."

"For what?"

"This." Psygo said as he raised his right hand. Shego felt an invisible force pick her up and push her back. She quickly realized what he was doing and cried out for him to stop, but he had already put her into the hovercraft. She tried to jump out, but her body wouldn't move.

"Psygo! Don't do this." Shego cried out, hoping she could stop him before it was too late.

Psygo waved to Waygo, giving him the sign to take off. As he did, Shego felt something in her mind. She closed her eyes, and to her surprise, there was Psygo.

_Shego. I'm projecting my thoughts to you. I'm sorry to have done that, but it was the only way. I love you, Shego. I love you with every fiber of my being. And that means that it is my job to protect you. Even from myself if necessary. You've done so much for me, Shego. You showed me the love that I held for you for so long. And I thank you dearly for that. I hope you can forgive me someday for what I have done. But for now, I only hope that you can continue on. You may have lost one love today, but you still have another. I hope that you and Kim will be happy. And as much as I wanted the honor of doing so myself, I hope that she will take care of you and protect you. Goodbye Shego. I love you._

The tears that Shego had been holding back suddenly burst out. She couldn't control herself any longer and cried.

Psygo was left sitting on his knees in the middle of the ruined warehouse. He watched as the hovercraft flew away.

A single tear fell from his face to the ground. He quickly wiped the wetness from his face and with difficulty stood up. Psygo looked down at his right arm which had begun to glow with golden energy.

"Even in death you're a pain in the ass." Psygo said as he stared at his glowing arm.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it, J-Go. We'll finish this fight in hell!"

Psygo held his right arm up into the air and, with a scream, let go of all of the energy he had absorbed.

* * *

Shego watched as the warehouse exploded in a fashion that could only be described as a small nuclear warhead. The hovercraft began to rock back and forth from the shockwave, but it soon passed. Waygo waited an hour to let the energy settle before he flew the hovercraft back towards the area where the warehouse had once stood.

They searched for hours, but didn't find anything. Even after Kim and Ron had woken up and Leego had regained his blindsight. There was literally no sign of Psygo. Not even any sign of a body.

-

**Three weeks later**

Waygo and Leego sat at the controls of one of Drakken's hovercrafts. It had taken a long time, but they had finally tracked down where the signal was coming from on Psygo's hovercraft that had escaped from the warehouse before they had gotten there.

"Looks like it's right below us." Leego said.

Waygo set the hovercraft down and jumped out with Leego. They took the tracking device and began following the signal through the thick rainforest that they had landed in.

"It should be behind those trees." Waygo said as he pushed some vines out of his way. As they passed the trees, they looked around and saw nothing but more rainforest.

"Well, where is it?" Leego asked, confused.

A small red light caught Waygo's eye. He followed it to the source. The homing device that had been planted on the hovercraft was tied up to a tree by a vine.

"Dammit. Looks like she got away."

-

**Nine months later in a remote hospital**

The doctors rushed around the room making sure everything was going as it should. The blonde woman on the bed in the center of the room was pushing with all her might, her legs up in stirrups.

"Alright miss, once more. Push!" The doctor said. The woman did as she was told and pushed. Suddenly, the pain stopped and she laid back, sweat dripping from her face.

The doctor cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby up in a blanket after cleaning it off.

"Congratulations. It's a boy." The doctor said as he handed the blonde woman the baby. She cradled it in her arms and smiled.

_He looks just like his father. My precious little boy. My little ghost._

For the first time, the baby slowly lifted its eyelids, allowing his mother the first glimpse of its beautiful golden eyes.

**The End**

-

**Author's notes**

Well, that's the end of it. I can't believe that this story was actually that long. I only started this as something to do to pass the time, but once I got started, I couldn't stop. I hope you all liked the ending. Please review.


End file.
